


Wicked game 邪恶游戏

by Lolonois



Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: AU-原作分歧, AU-角色反转, M/M, 不安, 内在化恐同, 口交, 含支配/服从, 威廉的xp有点危险, 恐同, 慢热, 或者说他是威尔逊控, 拘束, 操纵, 有一点点用到威尔逊尖牙的疼痛play, 有待添加其他标签, 肛交, 股交, 胜利者威尔逊, 魔术师威廉, 麦斯威尔出场时是威廉, 黑魔法
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:15:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 41,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28805688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lolonois/pseuds/Lolonois
Summary: “它们将向你展现可怖而美丽的事物。它会改变你，正如改变我那样。”威尔逊低语道，如此摄人心魄，“最好不要抵抗。”！This is a translation of Wicked game by Sinpie_Senpai.非常感谢Sinpie_Senpai允许我翻译ta的作品！
Relationships: Maxwell/Wilson (Don't Starve)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Wicked game](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25483684) by [Sinpie_Senpai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinpie_Senpai/pseuds/Sinpie_Senpai). 



> 非常感谢Sinpie_Senpai允许我翻译ta的作品！

威廉的运气向来差到爆。数年来，他费尽心思省下从任何怪差事中挣到的每一分钱，才终于得以让他来到此处——美国，梦想与自由的国度——使他有望梦想成真：站在广阔的舞台上，成为举世闻名的魔术师！确实，他最近在纽约的表演不太成功，也确实，他债台高筑。但这不过是个开始！威廉相信，只要他付出努力，他的人生很快就能发生转变。

这可真是个一百八十度大转弯！

他受邀参与旧金山的一场表演——绝非充斥着业余者的稀烂演出，或是由笨手笨脚的骗子与喜剧演员完成的可悲临场表演，而是在皇宫酒店的大型演出！威廉踏上由纽约大中央总站发出的火车时，内心满是希望与雀跃。终于，一切付出都将获得回报。

所以为什么，为什么，为什么，为什么他的鬼运气偏偏要在 _现在_ 把一切都毁掉？威廉诅咒着，再次将手划过头发，在懊恼中将它抓得一团乱。他绝望地盯着腿上的行李箱——看起来很像，但并不是他的！一定是有人在检票的一片拥挤混乱中错拿了他的行李箱，而那里是他的全部家当——他的魔术道具（甚至还没付清全款），他的演出服，他有关戏法的笔记簿！现在他该怎么办？不可能就这么去酒店告诉经理他丢光了东西所以没法表演，他的职业生涯就要迎来终结了。天啊，他怎能这么蠢！如果当初在列车出站前再费心检查一下，也许就——

但覆水难收。威廉翻弄着行李箱的锁——如果能把它打开，说不定能在里面找到什么有用的东西，比如关于毫无疑问错拿了他的行李的箱子主人的信息，比如联系方式，这样他们就能取得联系换回各自的行李。当然，威廉不是锁匠，但身为魔术师，他也有些自己的小手段。锁终于咔哒一声轻轻开启时，他欣慰地叹了口气。

掀起盖子时，他也不知道自己期待着看到些什么——也许是衣物，书籍，普通的个人物件——但绝不会是这么惨不忍睹的一团糟。行李箱中满是杂乱无章，难以辨识的笔记；潦草而难认的涂鸦，诡异的矿石，碎玻璃，干掉的皮毛，羽毛和……灰与骨头？说威廉惊恐至极都是说轻了。有什么精神正常的人会带着这种箱子四处乱逛啊？

他小心翼翼地戴上皮革手套——他可不想被里面的鬼知道什么东西划破手——开始极其谨慎地在箱中翻找。一般来说他会把这玩意丢进最近的火堆里，但现在情况紧急。他的整个职业生涯有赖于此！无论以何种代价都必须找回他的行李箱。

他当真该把它扔进最近的火堆里的。

在一片混乱中，他找到了件唯一说得过去的东西——一个矩形物件，被数层皮带包得严严实实，裹在厚厚一层布里，仿佛它的主人永远不想再去碰它一下。但有什么——黑暗，恐怖而古老的事物——将威廉深深吸引。心灵深处的本能在向他尖叫，让他停手，向他警示 _危险_ ，但耳畔甜蜜的低语与脑中无法抵抗的诱惑盖过了一切。他以颤抖的手指拆开每一道封印，心脏在胸膛中剧烈鼓噪着，拆开了那样物品。是一部有着厚重黑色皮革封面的书，古老到令人胆寒，却又奇异地无比诱人。他浏览过内容——他猜测是用拉丁文写就——无法抑制胸腔中扭曲的兴奋之情。威廉感到他出乎意料地发现了什么超凡脱俗的东西——强大而禁忌。

他立即着手破解。并无字典或可用的参考资料，却有什么在冥冥中 _指引_ 他。 _这儿_ ，它说道，刹时，杂乱无章的笔记不再是一派胡言、无法解读了。 _那儿_ ，它低语道，威廉理解了他需要从一片混乱行的李箱中找出什么。它向他轻声低吟，催他继续，他知道自己已十分接近——某物。 _只需再多一点点。_

 _没错_ ，威廉摘掉手套，从箱中拾起一片碎玻璃。他将手覆在书上。 _动手！_

他割破掌心，让血低落在皮革封面上。书开始 _颤栗_ ，威廉脚下的地面也随之震动，直到它终于迸发出一股强大的力量，骤然掀开，令他向后飞去。他狠狠撞在座位上，接着跌倒在地，大口喘着粗气。在他头顶，书卷在空中漂浮着， _闪闪发光_ ，随着书页起伏，光芒也越发耀眼。他耳畔的低语愈发响亮，终于形成一片笑声的杂音——近乎谵妄，欣喜若狂，可怖畏人，伴随着疯狂与毁灭。整列火车隆隆作响，瑟瑟发抖——

接着，仅剩黑暗。

*****

威廉恢复神志时，缓缓意识到有手指划过发间，轻柔地安抚着他。他的头枕在什么柔软的东西上，身躯放松而舒适。他的太阳穴阵阵作痛。是在做梦吗？那本书，那辆列车——

“哦，你醒了？”一个陌生但柔和悦耳的男声说道。威廉试着睁开眼睛，却有一道黑影遮住了他的视线。

“什——？发生什么了？”威廉喃喃道，推开眼前的阴影，触感像是男人的手。一张年轻俊俏的面庞俯视着他，轻笑着，黑色发梢如同火焰蔓向各方，更衬出他肤色的苍白。威廉花了一会才明白他枕在这位年轻人的腿上—— _他居然，从字面意义上，枕在一个男人的大腿上_ ——这令他立刻因羞愧而惊起，只是随即便后悔了。天啊，他的头好痛。

“朋友，你看起来不太好。”男人说道，“你最好再躺一会。”

“不-不用了，谢谢。我没事！我觉得应该没事！”威廉呻吟一声，揉着太阳穴。“我会没事的……”

“头疼，是吗？可怜的家伙。”古怪的男人轻哼道。他诱人的嗓音中有种奇异的熟悉感。“只是副作用罢了。会过去的。” _什么的副作用？_

威廉环顾四周。他躺在树荫下，小片林间空地的一侧，全然不知自己如何来到这里。他疑惑不解，转向这位奇怪的、怡然自得的同伴，脑中充斥着无数疑问，“我-我在哪？你是谁？发生什么事了？”

年轻人没有立刻作答，只是以愉快的表情凝视着他，好像在看向一件新奇而有趣的玩具，令他深感不安。接着，他轻声低语——那声音依然熟悉得可怕。

“你在哪？安全的地方。我是谁？你的朋友。发生什么事了？”他将头侧向一边，“难道不是你召唤我的吗？”

“召唤你？我都不知道你是谁！”这诡异的情形开始令威廉感到恐惧了。这位年轻人身上有种令人不安的东西，虽然他的仪态镇静平和——身着一件考究的黑色正装，裁剪得十分合体，如他清瘦身躯上的第二层皮肤，以及黑色丝质衬衫，与一条猩红色领带。威廉十分确信，如果他们在火车上见过面，他一定会牢牢记得这位相貌出众的年轻人。他看起来大致三十多岁，但那双黑暗而深邃的眸子告诉威廉绝对并非如此。在那之后潜藏着什么——黑暗，恐怖而古老的事物，正如他们四周的树影。威廉惊出一身冷汗。他想逃走。他身体中的每根神经都在高叫着 _快跑，马上_ 。

但他的腿一动不动。仿佛被钉在了树影中。

年轻男子轻笑起来，好像威廉脸上显而易见的恐惧令他感到愉快。“无需害怕。”他从胸前口袋中拿出了什么——威廉的眼镜——这时威廉才得以看清他的双手，而他所见之物令他 _惊恐万分_ 。他本以为年轻人戴着手套，但并非如此。他的双手就是这样——纯黑如墨，一双利爪全然不似戏服。他绝非 _人类_ 。威廉瑟瑟发抖，惊惧无比，只能口齿不清地说道：“求求你，求求你不要杀我！”

年轻人还是轻松愉快地微笑着，俯身接近威廉的脸。威廉一下都动不了——他因恐惧而目瞪口呆。陌生男子以极度的关怀将威廉的眼镜戴回他的鼻梁上，利爪轻弹一下，将刘海撩到一侧。他的指背顺着滑下，短暂地轻抚了一瞬威廉的面颊，这才起身坐了回去，“好了。这不是好多了吗？”正是他说 _好了_ 的方式令某种东西在威廉的脑中咔哒作响。

“你-你——”但不可能。这种事不可能发生。不过是吓退孩子们的童话，或是娱乐大众的毫无意义的惊悚故事……

“来，”年轻人说道，而威廉 _颤抖_ 起来。那个声音。那种语调。毫发无差。“收好这个。”他将沉重的黑色书卷放在威廉腿上，握住威廉的手腕——他割破的那只手——将其放在书的封面。“记住，务必 _好好_ 保管它。”

威廉难以置信地看向他。他不可能……这无论如何不可能……年轻男子露齿一笑，他深不见底的眼眸中，自黑暗深处，有一道光闪过。威廉难以移开视线——某种黑暗，恐怖而古老的事物，将他拉向那双眼睛，命令他凝望。一个小小的，绝望的声音在威廉心灵深处催促着—— _快跑，危险，快跑_ 。但那声音很快便被耳边甜蜜的低吟与他脑中难以抗拒的诱惑彻底淹没。年轻人再次伸出手，几乎是情深意切地捧起威廉的脸。威廉的心脏在胸膛中鼓噪。

“我说过，”他低语着靠近，呼吸触及了威廉的肌肤。“你召唤了我，不是吗？”


	2. Chapter 2

“你——你是恶魔吗？”威廉颤抖的双唇终于磕磕绊绊地吐出这几个字。

年轻人开怀大笑，以至于让威廉感到自己绝对是世界上最蠢的人，才会问出这样的问题。他依然动弹不得——仿佛 _有什么_ 紧握住他的双腿，他实在不敢仔细去看——于是威廉除了待他笑声止息别无选择。

“很可爱的问题，但不是的，朋友。我绝对不是恶魔。或者也许我是？”他突然陷入冥思，仿若自言自语，又耸耸肩，“可能吧。我搞不清人们现在叫我什么。我是说，我甚至搞不清时间。这是哪一年？时间在这里流动得很不同。”

“现在是……1904年，八月。”

“好，我懂了……如果我能创造出可以计算不同世界间时间流速差异的设备该多好。我知道一定有相应的公式，但必须频繁造访这里才能修正计算，但 **它们** 不可能允许我离开……”年轻人猛然从独白中惊醒，转向威廉，“抱歉，老习惯了。你叫什么名字？”

“我-嗯……我……”威廉迟疑不决。他不知道可不可以告诉这个……这个超自然生物自己的名字。那些有关女巫、恶魔和黑魔法的恐怖故事不都是这样吗？一旦你的名字被它们知悉，它们就能诅咒你，向你降下灾祸……

看出威廉的犹豫，年轻人扬起一根眉毛，接着叹了口气。“看你在我面前像只可爱的小老鼠一样瑟瑟发抖很有趣，但现在我好受伤。”他凑上前——好近，太近了——一只手贴在威廉胸口，作出夸张的心痛表情，以甜蜜到不祥的嗓音悄声低语，令威廉打了个冷战：“我当真那么吓人吗，亲爱的？”

威廉想说， _没错_ 。他希望自己能在其他任何地方，只要不是这里。利爪与他激烈跳动的心脏仅有一壁之隔，那张俊美的面庞与他自己的脸靠得太近，二人的鼻尖几近相触。视线稍稍下移，便能瞧见对方微启的双唇间尖锐得不似人、珍珠般白皙的牙齿。威廉绝望地祈祷自己不要以这种方式送命。天啊，他还不想死……

一阵紧绷的沉默与期待后，年轻人再次哈哈大笑，与威廉稍微拉开些距离，“好吧，好吧，不再逗你了。”威廉这才敢呼出一直憋着的那口气。“抱歉，我实在是情不自禁。你是我很久很久以来见过的唯一一个人类，而你的反应实在……美妙，”年轻人轻笑一声，“简直是惹人喜爱。”

即使处于当前的情形下，威廉还是涨红了脸。从未有如此年轻英俊的男子对他如此坦诚相待。他知道自己是哪种人，自己渴求什么人——他永远无法像杰克那样，娶一位好女人为妻，拥有一对可爱的双胞胎。他，与其他同他一样的人们，也深谙自己永远无法被社会接纳——他们零星的会面总是短暂又隐蔽，仅在与被发现的恐惧相较，需求与渴望占了上风时。但这位年轻人，无论他是什么东西，他是谁，显然不被他们社会的成规束缚。

“我的名字是威尔逊·海格斯贝瑞，”男子说道，打断了威廉的思绪，“你呢？”

“威廉……威廉··卡特。”他小心翼翼地问：“你是从那本书里来的吗？所以你才说，是我召唤了你？”

“小机灵鬼。那不是本寻常的书——但你已经知道了，不是吗？它被称作暗影法典，蕴藏了隐秘知识的书卷，从来无人知晓。”威尔逊咧嘴一笑，挥挥手，“比如 _这个_ 。”

影爪从树影中冒出，从四面八方抓住威廉，将他举上空中。他因恐惧而发出尖叫。“不！放开我！求你放开我！”威廉恳求道，徒劳无功地挣扎。

“别这么无情，朋友。它们可是救了你的命。”

“什-什么意思？”

“你乘坐的交通工具发生了一起悲惨的事故。我想，应该是撞车——我把你带出来时，现场简直惨不忍睹。到处是尖叫和哭号……”威尔逊叹了口气，“你碰巧在那时激活了暗影法典真是天赐良机。我用暗影裹住你，它们中和了大部分冲击，但你还是狠狠撞到头，晕了过去。”

“我——真的吗？”威廉看向举起他的手。全部是与威尔逊手臂一般墨黑的爪子，但是半透明的，尽管牢牢抓着，但确实没有伤到他。他忆起视野被黑暗遮蔽前，列车确实发生了猛烈的震动。也确实，除了头痛，他身上没受任何伤。连一道抓痕都没有。

“有暗影法典相助，你也可以学习如何控制它们。”威尔逊打了个响指，暗影从地表升起，在威廉身下形成一道王座。他被好端端放在上面。触感不像把真实的椅子，不太像，但还是承受住了他的重量。威尔逊走来站在他身侧，温柔地引导威廉放开紧攥的书卷，将其翻开。书卷再次闪闪发光，悬于他的腿上，书页以自己的意志翻动，向他揭示种种神秘的符号。

“它们将向你展现可怖而美丽的事物。它会改变你，正如改变我那样。”威尔逊低语道，如此摄人心魄，“最好不要抵抗。”

威廉紧盯书卷，心脏因扭曲的兴奋而激烈跳动，耳边响起甜蜜的低语。他能 _看到_ ——崭新而惊人的可能性。世界从未见证过这般奇迹。他们身旁的暗影不可思议地愈加漆黑，他身下的宝座变得坚固如石。有生以来第一次，威廉感到自己不再是一个紧张懦弱的人——他感受到 _力量_ ，深不可测的力量，在指尖翻涌。

“它能做到什么？”

威尔逊笑得更深，露出利齿，一侧嘴角上扬，他俊俏的面庞扭曲成了什么其他东西，美丽到可怖却又残酷到令人心惊。爪子轻抚威廉的下巴，距他涌动着鲜红炙热血液的动脉所在的颈项仅有一息之遥。威尔逊瞳孔大张，黑暗几乎吞噬了他双眼中的全部，内里深邃的暗意波涛汹涌，那份狂喜与深海之底的恶兽并无区别——只轻轻一口，便能将人整个吞下。

不知为何，威廉的心脏一阵 _悸动_ 。而这次他感到的并非恐惧。

“无所不能，亲爱的， _无所不能_ 。”

*****

_杰克，_

_发生了一件诡异至极的事！请你无视所有传到你这里的有关我死亡的消息。我活得很好，只是遇到了一些事故。我发现了一个东西，可以说是一本书。我还没能完全解读它，但已解读出的一小部分就足以让我对这些崭新的可能性打开心灵。我在明信片上不能说得太细－怕会招惹不必要的注意。等我们见面后我会全部说给你听的。我将继续往西部去！ －威廉_


	3. Chapter 3

面前的文字逐渐模糊起来，威廉叹了口气，揉揉眼睛。沏的茶早已在桌上放冷，但对暗影法典的翻译还毫无进展。他又点燃一支香烟，重新埋头攻读笔记，试图搞懂书中这部分古拉丁文的含义。暗影法典似乎并非仅由一位作者写就，而是漫长时间内众多人对魔法与暗影研究所得知识的积累。正因如此，书中所用的拉丁文包含好几种变体，使得解读难上加难。

灯光闪烁了一下，两下，威廉没有在意。他现下身处内华达的一座小镇，电量供应不足也是情理之中。他对当前的工作全神贯注，没能注意到默默蔓延到他身后露齿而笑的影子。

“哇呼！”

威廉被冷不丁的大喊惊得失魂落魄，发出尖叫，当腰部被一双手环紧时，他字面意义上地吓了一跳。直到耳边响起熟悉的、恶作剧般的笑声，他才终于停止了手忙脚乱的挣扎。

“跟你说过好几次别这样了！”他呻吟一声，拍着胸口，安抚自己狂乱的心跳。

“每次都中招只能怪你自己，朋友。”威尔逊在他背后笑道。

威廉叹了口气，无可奈何地摇摇头。他早知无论自己说什么，威尔逊都不可能乖乖听话。“总有一天我会因为你死掉。”

“也许，”威尔逊粲然一笑，“不觉得那还挺浪漫的吗？”

威廉下意识地紧张起来——他很难猜出威尔逊言行举止背后的意图。这位年轻男子彻底无视了两位绅士间应当保持的适当社交距离，而且似乎对此没有丝毫顾虑（尽管威廉费尽口舌给他解释了好几次），不断侵入威廉的个人空间，总在捉弄他，不停地说着奇怪而不得体的话，令威廉感到……总之和威尔逊多么英俊潇洒和冒失完全无关，那家伙可是正贴在他背后，双臂还围在他腰上啊！

“呣，但那也太可惜了。你可是个风度翩翩的男人。”威尔逊后悔地轻叹一口气，将身体贴得更近了。

没错， _完全_ 无关。

“我就权当没听见你说杀死我会很浪漫这回事了。”好像他不是早已习惯似的。据威廉的理解，威尔逊是某种超自然存在，不知怎地与暗影法典有着密不可分的联系。而由于威廉现在是书的主人，威尔逊会护卫他的安全，也保护这部书。至于不停烦他则是过程中的某种娱乐。“放开。”他拍了拍腹部威尔逊的双手——那些利爪不再像以往那样令他胆寒了。如果威尔逊一直像只大猫似的这样挂在他身上，他怎么可能完成什么工作。而威尔逊，当然，没有放开。这个小讨厌鬼。

“我找来了一些你可能感兴趣的书，”好吧，是时候用预先备好的东西诱他分心了，“就在旁边那张桌子上。”

他看也不用看就知道，威尔逊深色的眼眸会像发现金丝雀的猫咪眼睛那样亮起来。年轻人立刻放开他，聚精会神地读起旁边桌子上的那堆书来。那是威廉用途经小镇表演时赚到的钱买来的。一开始威尔逊瞧不上这个主意——他“很忙，没时间被动不动招出来当猴耍”而且“如果我来得太多会让 **它们** 大发雷霆的”（至于他在些忙什么而 **它们** 又是谁在此按下不表）——但威廉实在是身无分文。他需要金钱来维持生计，旅行，研读暗影法典。他很难用自己的魔术赚到多少钱，毕竟，丢失了设备，他可表演的项目相当有限。直到威廉保证会用他们一起挣来的一部分钱给威尔逊购买科学书籍，他才松口——他问了许多有关火车的问题，与更多有关现代发明的问题，搞得威廉头昏脑涨——他只会在威廉能自己掌控暗影前帮他一把。从那以后便一帆风顺。威尔逊是位杰出的助手，他们每次演出都大获成功。钱不再是个问题了。

威廉投去快速的一瞥，确认威尔逊舒舒服服躺在了床上——当然，不可能费心问他的许可——开始阅读。年轻人对知识有种难以餍足的渴望，尤其对宇宙的奥秘兴趣盎然。至今为止令他着迷的学科涵盖了数学，生物学，物理学，机械学与化学。他经常以“我的世界”称呼他来的地方，告诉威廉那里的东西还不多，但他希望能用从威廉的世界学到的知识创造出更多“有趣的事物”。威廉尚不能肯定这番话到底是什么意思，或者说对他的任何话都是这样。奇怪的是，暗影法典中却没有关于威尔逊的条目——或者任何与他相似的东西。也许只是读得还不够深吧。

在一片安宁的静谧中，他们继续忙着各自的事。好吧，只能说基本上是安静的。有时，威廉会因威尔逊在床上（他的床！）翻身的声音而分心——简直莫名其妙，因为这并没多大声，而威廉也不是一个 _那么_ 容易分心的人。他只能说服自己那不过是本能的警惕，只是提防威尔逊在背后搞恶作剧，而不是因为——什么完全不相干的理由。不知怎地，他感到如果就这样一路想下去，对自己的心智不会造成什么积极影响。

_回去干活！回去干活！_

威廉聚精会神地做着翻译，没注意到威尔逊放下书，在床上坐起身来，那双纯黑的眼睛久久盯着他微弓的背，直到灯光渐渐黯淡，他每次眨眼都令光线闪烁。威尔逊摇摇头，摆脱这种状态——他的自制力本该更强些的——灯光又恢复如前。他还不希望乐子结束得太早。

这次背部被身躯靠上，一双手轻轻环在他腰间时，威廉只是稍稍惊了一下。在深夜的寂静中他能轻易听出威尔逊接近的脚步——轻悄而扭曲的声音——但被突然碰触仍使他惊讶。

“天晚了，”威尔逊呢喃道，嗓音低沉，温和得出奇，没有任何要捣乱的迹象，“还不去睡吗？”

“就快了，”威廉答道，尽力无视颈部温热的气息与自己无缘无故加速的心跳，“译完这页就好。”

“需要帮忙吗？”

“你会拉丁文？”

“当然，这算不上一门多么古老的语言。至少对我来说是啦。”威尔逊凑上前瞧了一眼，指向威廉的译文。“你这段译不下去是因为你在这两处已经搞错了。应该是这样的。”他向威廉诵出正确的含义，而后者快速将其记下。

“如果你一直都懂拉丁文，怎么从不来帮我？”威廉抱怨道。

“因为你从来没求助过，朋友，而且，”威尔逊脸上闪过白森森的一笑，“我的帮助是要报酬的。”

“报酬——是要什么？”生怕自己误打误撞达成了什么恶魔交易之类的，威廉吓得倒吸一口凉气。他这番反应把威尔逊逗乐了。

“别担心，亲爱的。因为你很可爱，所以这次帮忙免费。”威尔逊踮起脚尖，鼻尖碰到了威廉颈部裸露出的皮肤，“现在，上床去。”嗓音中满是甜美的劝说，他深吸一口眼前男人的气息——鲜美，芳香， _生气勃勃_ ——威廉在他的双臂中令人垂涎地微微颤抖。天啊，威尔逊是多么 _饥肠辘辘_ 啊！

但不是现在。还不行。

“做个有我的小梦吧。”

低语尚未从耳畔消散，威尔逊便已不见了踪影。威廉孤身一人站在静寂的房间中，感到光线比之前亮得多，而房间也变得空旷多了。

辛辣，或几乎是甜美的气息在他的床上徘徊不散。没有残存的温度。

那晚，威廉做了梦。他在满身冷汗中惊醒，记不得是个美梦还是噩梦。只有扭曲的暗影，黑暗，深不见底的眼瞳，与那珍珠白的利齿，划出一道过于熟悉的笑容。


	4. Chapter 4

威廉再次检查笔记，确保自己记住正确的咒文。哪怕一个单字诵错，也会导致徒劳无功，因此先前他拜托威尔逊帮忙纠正读音。他很希望此时威尔逊在身边，但年轻人显然正忙着“什么事情”，帮过威廉后就和来时一样迅捷地消失无踪了。无论那是什么事，威尔逊看起来相当兴高采烈、躁动不安，所以威廉没敢请他留下来。他为镇定心情深吸一口气，试图让自己振作起来。只是个简单的仪式，背一背书中的句子罢了。当然可以自己做到！没必要惊慌失措！完全没必要！

威廉翻开法典，寻找需要的那页。为以防万一，再次检查次笔记。又做了一次深呼吸。接着，他以颤抖的声音将咒文念出声。

无事发生。

威廉又试了一遍，这次声音稍大些。依然无事发生。直接读笔记也是同样的结果。

做错了什么？难道需要血祭吗？画个法阵之类的？但书中完全没提到诸如此类的事物。威廉一次又一次重复咒文，每次都比方才更为心灰意冷，但无论是以哪种音量或语调，他都一无所获。他气恼地低吼一声，啪的一声合上书，将它随手扔上床，自己也坐在床上，双手捂住脸，感到自己简直是个彻头彻尾的废物加傻瓜。经历那许多研究与辛劳，精心策划和准备，但他还是失败了，甚至搞不明白哪里出了差错。

向来如此。他会比别人努力，准备得比别人周全，一次又一次研究，但最后还是能把事情搞砸。杰克是唯一相信他有天赋的人，相信他总有一天会出人头地——但此时杰克不在这里。当然，他不可能永远陪着威廉，还有自己的生活要过。但有时威廉不禁怀疑杰克是否也厌倦了他，受够了对自己小弟虚情假意的关怀，终于决定弃他于不顾，去迎接更为幸福美满的生活。

这不是理所应当吗？威廉不过是个长了副大人模样的小孩，紧紧抓住想成为著名魔术师的童年梦想不放，这样就无需面对现实——他不过是个错误，没法把任何事做好，从不擅长什么，即便是他生命中的骄傲——魔术！而现在他竟以为 _货真价实_ 的奇迹能改变自己悲惨的人生，能让他梦想成真？他是多么愚蠢地被蒙蔽了双眼啊！甚至连个小咒语都念不好！苦楚，挫败与不安无情地啮噬着他仅剩的希望，泪水涌上了威廉的眼眶。

也许他该就此放弃。也许他就该接受自己生而注定失败。去找杰克，告诉他真相，求一份庸常的工作，希望自己这样的败者也能勉强维持正常生活，这样他就不会是任何人的累赘。

他伸手去拿法典。在手中沉甸甸的，一如既往地冰冷古旧。他仍能感到来自它的力量——能撼动世界的恐怖而古老的力量——但也只能白白浪费在他这种废物手里了。

书卷突然之间弹开，威尔逊的上半身从里面冒出来，伴着戏剧性的高声叫喊。威廉大惊失色，尖叫一声，倒在床上，而威尔逊笑着从书里挤出身来。

“啊，真是每次都能成功。”威尔逊显然是沾沾自喜，整了整衣服，掸掉肩上看不见的尘埃。“朋友，我今天开心的不得了。那可真是个革命性的实验！我创造了一个叫做科学机器的东西，而且……”注意到威廉脸上的神情时，他停下来，往常的那副笑容也不见了。“我说朋友，你看起来不太好嘛。”

看来是方才的惊吓让威廉紧绷的某根弦突然断了——他意识到自己又处在流泪的边缘。他可不想在威尔逊面前哭泣，但越是忍耐，眼泪越是不争气地要往外流。威廉因羞耻而蜷成一团，抱住双膝，藏起自己的脸。在所有人中，他最不想让威尔逊看到自己这幅样子。现在年轻人恐怕也要拿他取乐了，嘲笑他有多么软弱无望，随后一走了之，就像其他所有人一样。

他没想到一只手温柔地搭在了肩上。“威廉，”威尔逊此前从未叫过他的名，语调出奇地温柔，没有丝毫冷嘲热讽，“怎么了，嗯？”

威廉紧紧抿住颤抖的双唇，生怕—— _知道_ ——如果自己开口，就会像个孩子似的嚎啕大哭。

“你想说说吗？”

他以还能藏得住脸的姿势摇摇头。

“好吧，如果你不想说那就算了。”威廉等着他离开。威尔逊的声音低沉而平和。十分安宁。“需要来个拥抱吗？”

威廉感到这实在很讽刺。令人不快。他到底是沦落到什么地步，以至于要让威尔逊这样的人（东西）来同情自己，甚至提出安慰？“那代价又是什么，‘我忙得不行而且我的帮助需要报酬’先生？”他愤愤说道，比自己本想说的重了许多，但他不在乎。“滚开！我用不着你来怜悯！”

而威尔逊，当然，一如既往地从不肯听他的话，坐在威廉身旁，薄薄的床垫因重量稍有下陷，温暖的身躯紧贴他的身侧。一只手臂揽在他肩上，将他拉近。尽管方才说了那许多难听话，威廉并没抵抗。威尔逊没有追问，没有说教，也没有妄下论断。他温柔而坚定地向两人间的空隙低语道：“我在这儿。”

简单的几个字让某种东西充斥了他的胸膛——某种朴素而脆弱的东西——最终化作大滴大滴的泪珠，缓缓沿面颊滑落。威廉颤抖着轻声哭泣，再难自已，也因终于发泄出来而感到宽慰。威尔逊以威廉从不知晓的温柔与耐心哄他舒展开身子，使两人依偎得更近，直到他的脸埋在年轻人肩头，彼此轻轻拥抱着。威尔逊待他后背停止颤抖，呜咽也渐渐平息。他们继续默默维持了好一会，沉浸在对方的温暖与亲近中。

“想不想去这间惨兮兮的小黑屋以外的地方？”威尔逊轻抚威廉的头发，在他耳边轻声说道。他点了点头。

暗影升起，仿若一只暗色的茧包住二人，将他们与世界隔绝开来。威廉感到自己在移动，时而颠簸摇荡，但威尔逊的双臂紧紧抱着他，因而他并没害怕。也许他是过于疲惫，无暇担忧这是否又是另一个恶作剧。也许他已不再在意。但那个瞬间，威廉闭住双眼，相信威尔逊会照顾好自己，

“睁开眼，亲爱的。我们到了。”

威廉如此照做并——十分不情愿地——轻轻与威尔逊分开，环顾四周。他们身处一片广阔草原正中，色彩缤纷的野花被和风吹动，奇异的蝴蝶慵懒而无所顾虑地四处飞舞。他听到鸟儿啾啁，转而望见一只红雀，在草丛中好奇地啄着什么。太阳高悬于澄澈的青空，空气清新宜人，寂静无声。他目之所及全无人类生活的痕迹。

“欢迎来到我的世界，”威尔逊站起身。“对你受到的冷遇深感抱歉，毕竟我们已经很久很久未曾有过任何同伴了。”他打了个响指，一张红色棋盘格的野餐布便在草地上显形。他无忧无虑地倒在上面，像只猫咪似的在暖阳下懒洋洋地伸了个懒腰。“来吧，在这待一会儿。陪陪我们。”

“这……和我想象的大不一样。”威廉说道，坐在威尔逊身边。

“啊？你想象的是什么住着美丽公主和恶龙的宏伟城堡？像那些中世纪奇幻小说里一样剑与魔法的世界？”威尔逊笑道，“绝对是，对吧？”

“我才 _没有_ 。”威廉有些愤愤不平，尽管一道红晕显而易见爬上了他的面颊。

“我刚来时这里并没有什么。仅有虚空，尘埃，以及 **它们** 。”威尔逊叹了口气，抬头看向天空。“自那之后我学会了很多。创造了很多。但仍不够。”

“我觉得这里……很好。奇异而美丽。”威廉小心翼翼地说道，没有说出 _就像你一样_ 。

“这儿并不总是很好。“好”是件相当无聊的事。但我把今天造成了美好的样子，只为你。”

威廉难以置信地望着他。威尔逊轻松地对上对方的凝视。他微笑的样子令威廉心头鹿撞，不由得移开视线。他听到威尔逊笑了起来，但没再更多逗弄他。威廉数着蝴蝶，直到心脏不再因威尔逊像 _那样_ 微笑而望向他时有多么俊美而剧烈跳动。

“谢谢你，”他终于说道，“这里很可爱。”

随后，威廉作出了一项自己不敢去看的大胆举动，将自己的一只手一寸寸挪到到威尔逊手边，直到指尖微微相触。他飞快地偷瞥了一眼，见威尔逊依然望着天空，只是笑容变得更加意味深长。他们一言不发。威廉继续数起蝴蝶来，但这也无法再使他的心跳和缓下来。他全部精神只能集中在他们指尖碰触的那点。

仿佛过了一个世纪那么久，威廉深吸一口气，轻盈而小心翼翼地将那只手覆在威尔逊的手上。

刹那间，利爪合上他的手掌，两人手指交缠，威廉还没来得及作出反应——恐怕是吓呆了——就已平躺在垫布上，手仍被威尔逊握住，牢牢按在身侧。威尔逊年轻而英俊的面孔俯视向他，悠然微笑。

“现在没那么难了，是吧？”威尔逊说道。而威廉感到自己的脸比威尔逊深红的领带红得更要厉害。

 _别露出一副那样的表情！_ 威尔逊想着，被威廉慌乱的神情深深吸引。 _如此动人_ 。如此美妙。如此恰当。他已太久没有感受过人类的触摸。胸膛与胸膛紧紧相贴。呼吸轻柔。心脏悸动。鲜血温热。 _我要无法自已了。会将你吃干抹净。将你撕裂。_ 这念头酝酿于他的舌尖，发自肺腑，令人愉悦。他能听到脑海中 **它们** 低吟着许可。 _属于我。属于我们。_

威廉一动不敢动，像只展板上的蝴蝶，被威尔逊漆黑的深邃眼眸牢牢钉住。威尔逊看起来兴味盎然，也像个捕食者。他的眼帘微微下垂，灼热的视线停在威廉唇上——粉红湿润而邀请似的地轻启着。

“威尔逊——”他用自己拥有的全部沙哑地 _哀求着祈望着_ ，而威尔逊，谢天谢地，终于俯下身，封上了二人的唇。

威廉的嘴唇颤抖着，却是威尔逊数个 _世纪_ 以来品尝到的最为甘美柔软而诱人的尤物，满是羞耻的欲望与压抑的祈求，可可般甜蜜且令人难以抗拒。舌尖相触时，威廉发出一声 _如此_ 美妙无助的呻吟，威尔逊不得不动用全部意志力才能控制住不将他 _整个_ 吞下。他在自己屈服于诱惑前起身了。

他们上方天色渐暗，暮色笼罩了整个世界。仅剩的些微余晖却难以掩盖威廉面颊上的绯色。他的头发乱作一团，眼镜略有歪斜，衣衫不整，整个人看来非比寻常地性感，可怕地动摇着威尔逊的自控力。威尔逊以令人钦佩的意志力控制住自己，转身回到自己那侧的垫布上。威廉依然仰面朝天躺着，如醉如梦。

“所以——”经过一小阵尴尬的停顿，威廉开口道，“你之前是真的在和我调情？”

威尔逊懊恼地叹了口气：“已经有好几个月了，不过还真是谢谢你注意到啊。”

现在威廉绝对因窘迫而面红耳赤。他对威尔逊的意图 _如此_ 迟钝，可爱得惊人。简直让威尔逊想再吻他一次。

“来吧，我们得在天黑前回去。”威尔逊说道，轻轻拽了拽威廉，“你晚上在这里不安全。”

“等等，已经这么晚了？”威廉大吃一惊，四下张望。他们总不可能亲吻了那么久吧。

“还记得吗？时间在这里的流速不同。”

“这确实很有趣。”威廉琢磨道，任由威尔逊将他拉近，双臂环在他腰间。影爪从脚下蔓上，将他们拖入地底深不见底的黑暗时，他抓住年轻人维持平衡。他感到颠簸摇荡，仿佛在船上航行，直到暗影消失，他发现自己再次回到了房间里。

“喏，安然无恙。”威尔逊说道，理了理威廉的领子与头发。威廉低头看去，这是他第一次发现，与自己相比，威尔逊的身躯是多么惊人地娇小，纤细的腰部完美贴合在他掌中。这份发现令威廉屏息凝神。

“怎么？”威尔逊对威廉盯着他的样子质疑地扬起一根眉毛，但很快脸上便绽放出无所不晓的微笑，“怎么回事？”他踮着脚尖，抬起脸，拉近二人唇间的距离，这样威廉只需低下头便能——

威廉低下头，做了两人都在想着的那件事。

“你好像相当为爱所苦。”分开时，威尔逊可爱地轻笑道。威廉确实是为爱所苦。

“去休息吧，亲爱的，”威尔逊满怀爱意地轻抚他的面颊，“只可惜我该回去了。 **它们** 不太满意，因为我带来了一位外来者。” _而且竟让他毫发无损地离开了。_ 但威廉没必要知道这事。

“我能很快再见到你吗？”威廉问道，期待中带着些许忧愁。

“我会尽快回来，小鸽子。”威廉因这道新的昵称脸红了，威尔逊在他侧脸轻快地吻了一口，“要乖乖的，做个有我的小梦吧。”

接着，他便消失无踪。

威廉直直盯了一会威尔逊离开后空落落的空间，半是期待着年轻人会不知何时再蓦地冒出来，半是有些失落。他这才想起自己该去休息了，迷迷糊糊地倒在床上，脑中倦怠、愉悦与晕眩混作一团，几乎像是醉饮。与之相反，心却阵阵作痛。

 _天啊，我该怎么办？_ 威廉把脸埋在枕头里，忆起草原上的亲吻时，他的脸一直红到了耳朵尖。 _我爱他。_

他实在是， _实在是_ 为爱所苦。

*****

威尔逊能听到 **它们** 在黑暗中四下移动。窃窃私语，躁动不安。恼怒。饥饿。简直是饥肠辘辘。

他叹了口气，拍拍趴在腿上的斯基茨先生（*）。“眼下得耐心点，”他再次提醒它们，“我为他准备了一项宏大的计划。咱们都不想让乐子这么早结束，对吧？”

_隆隆低吼。_

“我懂，我懂。”威尔逊嘟囔道，“我来唱你们一直都喜欢的那首歌怎样，呣？”

漂浮的无数双眼睛因兴奋而闪闪发亮。它们对那首摇篮曲着迷有段时间了，恐怕是由于它相当病态。威尔逊还小时，实在搞不懂写给小孩的歌怎么会这么恐怖。实际上，很多歌都是这样。

_“麻雀鸣唱_

_三声后，_

_海鸥坠落_

_三回后，”_

等他想好要怎么设计大海后，真的得造出点海鸥来。

_“来吧，少女，夫人，老鼠和母鸡，_

_来吧，渔夫，农民，_

_青蛙和鹪鹩，”_

给青蛙做出的那些小改动很不错，威尔逊想。游戏已经够简单了，没理由再降低难度。他慵懒地推开黑暗中的一扇窗，俯瞰他的世界（们）。一片安静祥和。无趣至极。

_“传说以往，红衣国王_

_以焰取暖，以羽作床，_

_国民饥荒，号泣莽莽，_

_寒风刺骨，冰月似狂，”_

劲风哭嚎，气温骤然降低。万物披上厚厚一层雪，池塘也凝成了冰。威尔逊望着大力士匆忙生起篝火，暖和身子。他只能勉强求生，但仍比哑剧演员好得多，而后者将威尔逊惹恼到了决心将其永远囚禁的程度。

火车撞毁时，他借着混乱带出了几样玩物。只可惜，他们中任何一个都不像威廉那般可爱。

他冷漠地看着大力士从背包中翻出一根胡萝卜——他仅剩的食物——在火边烹烤。明天他必须得去打猎了，但在零下四十度可绝非易事。

_“霜可充饥，_

_雪可果腹，_

_国王令下，_

_无动于衷，”_

吃完这顿兔粮似的晚餐后，大力士又向火中扔了几根木头。火焰高高燃起，但他的嘴唇仍冻得发紫，面色灰白。也许威尔逊该造点什么玩意，能让他们在冬天保持温暖。人类毕竟是脆弱不堪的玩具。

_“民愤而起，_

_枭首示众，_

_咒其名姓，_

_焚其筋骨，”_

确认火焰能维持过漫长的冬夜后，大力士铺开了草席卷。在这里，安睡并不容易，梦魇就潜伏在视线的边界。但一个人不是习惯梦魇，就是因发疯和筋疲力尽而死。因此他适应了。就像威尔逊那样。

_“轻声告别，无需害怕，_

_父亲歌唱，长夜终尽，”_

火焰燃得越来越低，人类的呼吸也渐渐放缓，终于完全陷入沉睡。柴火应该将将够烧到清晨。

夜中响起无邪的摇篮曲旋律，诱他睡得更深。影爪从黑暗边缘一点点伸出，伸长。

_“朝阳升起，尚有时辰，_

_莫要梦见_

_未至之祸——”_

威尔逊脸上带着残酷而愉快的微笑，掐灭了火焰。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者注  
> *斯基茨先生是个蛇形的小暗影生物。可以在饥荒维基上读到有关它的信息。  
> 歌曲是Brigmore Lullaby，出自Dishonored 2


	5. Chapter 5

接下来的一周，威廉每次看向威尔逊都不禁面颊发烫，而威尔逊——带着极其高昂的兴致——很快便想出许多折磨他的新法子，单单是为了惹烦他。

比如今天，威廉正站在桌前，再次检查笔记，试图找出先前的仪式出了什么差错，却突然感到来自背后的触碰——一道快速的轻抚，沿脊椎中线直滑到尾骨，以那只胆大妄为的手在他臀部响亮地 _拍_ 了一下告终——威廉尖叫一声，转过身来，只见威尔逊洋洋自得地站在那，脸上挂着灿烂的微笑。威廉羞到说不出一句话，只得控诉似的瞪向他，而这只让年轻人的笑容更添几分自满。

“你这家伙真让人忍无可忍！”威廉终于气恼地咕哝了一句。

“但你还是喜欢我，对吧？”威尔逊嘲弄道，撑起身子坐在书桌的一角上，“尽管装成一副天真无邪的样子——顺带一提，真是可爱极了——但你其实喜欢的不得了，亲爱的。”

“我不-我没有-”可爱的红晕从威廉的领口一路蔓到了耳朵尖，使威尔逊轻笑起来。

“当然了，小鸽子。”他的语调表明他对威廉站不住脚的否认视若罔闻。暗自决定今天要尽情品尝一番威廉动人的羞赧神情，他的注意力转移到书桌上的纸堆，“这是什么？咱们不是已经搞定了吗？”

“虽然是，”威廉叹了口气，“但不知怎的我没法让它起效。”

“那就怪了，你确定像我教你的那样把每个字都读对了吗？”

“我有啊。”威廉有些用力地撩了下刘海——弄乱头发是他表示沮丧的习惯，“但什么也没发生。”

“让我看看。”

威廉拿起法典，走到房间中央。他甚至不需要带上笔记，经过无数次失败的尝试，他早已将其烂熟于心。威尔逊没从桌上起身，满怀希冀地看着他。威廉将书翻到所需的那页，读出咒文。

依旧无事发生。

威廉皱着眉，自嘲地伸出双手，“请看。”他感觉自己像个废物。

“再来一次。这次大声点。”

威廉照做了，甚至在重复咒文前就知道自己不可能成功。威尔逊将头倾向一侧，稍加思索，从桌上滑了下来。“我知道问题出在哪了。”

他走向威廉，站在高个子男人背后。“站直。”他说道，手放在威廉的后腰上，有力地推了一下。威廉下意识地站直了身子。

“挺胸。”他抓住威廉的上臂向后拉，迫使对方双肩后张，挺起胸膛。

“这怎么可能有用啊？”威廉疑惑不解地问。

“朋友，你的思维阴云密布。疑惑，恐惧，焦虑……完全能体现在你站立、行走和交谈的方式中。”威廉吸了口气，当然，威尔逊是对的。他总是担惊受怕，害怕自己会失败，甚至在尝试前便认定会迎来不可避免的失败。“没有信念的人无法驾驭魔法。”

“我忍不住会这样。”威廉因羞愧低下头，“抱歉我这么没用。”

威尔逊走到他身前，爪尖抬起威廉的下巴，让他看向自己的眼睛。那双眼中深邃的黑暗让人着迷，而威尔逊的低语亦然：“听好，朋友，”转眼间他与威廉站在了同一视平线上——脚下的影爪帮他浮在半空，“看着我的眼睛，”他捧起威廉的脸，使二人额头相贴。他呼向威廉唇边的气息带着苦涩的味道，“你能看到 **它们** 吗？”

威廉凝视着，茫然无助，像被巨蟒缠起而动弹不得的猎物。他望向威尔逊深不见底的眼瞳中那黑暗、古老而可怖的深渊——而它也回望着他。他耳边充斥着奇异而甜美的低语，感到一阵颤栗。但不仅如此……它在呼唤他。它在呼唤 _他_ 。

“它们在等着， _威廉_ 。”威尔逊低吟道，他的声音同低语共鸣，既是一种，又是千百种，“我们等待了 _太久_ 。”黑暗笼罩起二人，迫近至不可思议的地步，而威廉听到有什么 ~~是 **它们**~~ 在阴影中走动——微弱而扭曲的窸窣声。冷汗使他背后的衣物紧紧贴住皮肤，他的呼吸发抖。但他无法移开，无法抵抗。威廉的心在 _悸动_ ，仿佛正被一只温柔的手挤压。

威尔逊的眼眸黑暗而饱满，其中涌动的狂喜与海底巨兽无异——只需轻轻一口，便能将人整个吞下。“呼唤我们吧，”威尔逊低声说道，如此摄人心魄。威廉能感受到，就在他的舌尖，在他掌心，在法典的每一页静寂地翻腾。“呼唤我 ** ~~它们~~** 。”

他喊出了声，口中道出的却非威尔逊的姓名。一瞬间，威廉在视野边缘看到了眼睛——无数双饥饿的眼睛在暗中闪闪发亮——他耳边回荡着吼叫般的笑声——近乎谵妄，欣喜若狂，可怖畏人，那种通常伴随着疯狂与毁灭的声响；接着，他感到一个贴在唇上的吻——燃着几近狂热的激情。

“做得很好，小鸽子。”威尔逊的脸出现在他视野中。他的双眼闪烁着，如同精雕细琢的宝石，而他的笑容光彩熠熠，带着凯旋的疯狂，被来自法典的光芒照亮。此刻它在发光——黑暗争先恐后从书页中涌流而出，顺滑得如羽毛，又像油般粘稠，倾泻至他们脚下，积成巨大的一洼，迅速蔓延开来，与房间中已有的影子融为一体，直到天花板也被整个覆住。一片漆黑的海洋，深不见底处蛰伏着难以描摹的恐怖。

威廉几乎难以呼吸——他做到了！这是 _他_ 做到的。他几乎是无意识地念出一条咒文，以意念驱使暗影成形，屏息凝神地看它流动，在他的命令下凝聚，直到在他手中形成一把沉甸甸的黑剑，以某种神秘的方式，清晰可感地压迫着他的精神。他的太阳穴带着微弱的抽痛搏动，但他置之不理。他能 _看到 ** ~~它们~~**_ ——崭新且令人生畏的可能性。世界从未见证过这等奇迹。 _力量_ ，深不可测的力量，在他指尖翻涌。

因此他没有质疑这是否合理，没有倾听他脑海深处说着 _住手，快逃，危险_ 的小小声音。他只能听见威尔逊在他耳畔细语，声音如同最为甜蜜的毒药，“我太为你骄傲了。”

威尔逊托住他的后脑，将他拉近，落下另一个吻，令人心醉神迷，威廉在他怀中几乎熔化，只得陷入飘然的倾恋。他的心因绝望而扭曲的痴迷而颤动。

“让我再多见识些。”威尔逊在他嘴边低语，很清楚威廉会毫不犹豫地遵从自己。这可怜又轻信的傻瓜并不知道将要发生什么。但正是这份天真使得他无比 ~~美味~~ 珍贵。

“悉听尊便，亲爱的， _悉听尊便_ 。”威廉的笑容灿烂无比，带着从未有过的喜悦与信心。他诵出另一道咒文，从法典中召唤出更多暗影。

_地狱随他而至。_

*****

他又做了那个梦：纠缠的暗影，漆黑深邃的眼睛，与那珍珠白的利齿，划出一道过于熟悉的笑容。他动弹不得——被紧紧缚在王座上。威廉所坐的那处光线明亮，但他知道四周的暗处潜藏着什么。他能听到 ** _ ~~它们~~_** 。窃窃私语。躁动不安。饥饿。简直是饥肠辘辘。但他无法扭头去看，无法将视线从威尔逊身上移开，只能眼睁睁瞧着年轻人在暗影中幻景似的若隐若现，用罪恶无情的触摸折磨着他。冰冷锐利的爪子危险地在他颈部裸露的皮肤上游走。指尖有意滑下领口，抚摸他的锁骨。利齿在他耳畔磨动。唇轻柔地擦过。仿佛无休无止，几乎是永恒。时间在这里并不重要，现实亦然。他被困在威尔逊掌心，只能听任他摆布。

然而，他渴望着——他当然渴望。威尔逊如此残酷地俊美诱人，呼唤着他灵魂中某个邪恶恐怖的部分。“求求你-”威廉祈求着什么。 _什么都好_ ，无论欢愉还是苦痛。

威尔逊在他张开的腿间显出身形，一双真实可感的手轻柔地覆在他膝上。他的微笑情真意切，双目捕猎者般炯炯有神。那双手以刻意控制的速度缓缓移向他的大腿内侧，威廉忘记了呼吸。向上，向上，向上——

*****

威廉满不情愿地醒来，有些昏昏沉沉。好在窗帘合着，透入的微弱日光不至于刺痛他的眼睛。他咕哝一声，想伸手去拿眼镜，却发现自己做不到——身上压着什么清晰可感的重物，将他牢牢定在床上。低头一看，满眼是一头刺刺的黑发。

威廉费尽心思也搞不懂威尔逊为什么竟会在这里。他记得自己昨晚练习魔法直到筋疲力尽，头痛得太凶，于是威尔逊将他安顿在了床上。他本以为年轻人在那之后会回“他的世界”去，就像往常一样，但显然威尔逊决定成为他床上的不速之客，甚至好好和他一起躺在被单下，而现在正在晨光中若无其事地打着盹，像只大猫似的趴在他胸口。威廉试图厘清年轻人到底为何要这样，但天还太早了，他的大脑没发正常运转。天啊，他真想来杯咖啡。

他正想着要如何应对醒来后遇到的这般窘境时，威尔逊动了一下，没好气地嘟囔道：“能挪下腿吗？你瘦巴巴的膝盖戳到我肚子了。”

……

在一小阵尴尬的沉默中，他们很快同时意识到威廉的膝盖显然 _不_ 位于威尔逊的腹部附近。

威廉的脸日出似的慢慢涨红，很快便比得上一只熟透番茄的颜色。而威尔逊，相当贴心地用手肘撑起上半身，仔细看了一眼顶在他腹部上的显然不是膝盖的东西，淡淡说道：“好吧，这绝对不是你的膝盖。我的错。”

接着他心照不宣地笑了：“那我想你是做了个好梦吧？”

如果说脸还能比方才再红些，那威廉绝对是做到了。

“那么问题来了，”威尔逊放低身子，从胸口到脚都与威廉贴在一起。他只穿着黑色的丝质衬衫，没穿外套或背心，领口松开，毫不顾忌地露出白皙的胸膛，覆着一层稀疏的黑色毛发，“你梦到谁了？”

如此刺激的一幕明明白白摆在眼前，威廉的大脑不禁回放起梦中威尔逊邪恶而诱人的触摸的鲜明记忆。这念头令他的性器可耻地动了一下。他扭过头，用一只胳膊挡住自己泛红的脸，巴不得地上开个洞好让他钻进去。

突然，影爪握住了他的手腕，将他的手从脸上拽开，牢牢举在他头的一侧。手指抬起他的下巴，使他只能直视威尔逊。

“亲爱的，如果我提了问题，是需要回答的。”威廉因这语调而颤抖——流畅、低沉而沙哑的嗓音，带着无可置疑的权威。“非要我刑讯逼供吗？”被一条大腿抵在双腿间，他倒吸了一口凉气，想要逃开，却徒劳无功。

“是什么，小鸽子？”威尔逊以慢得令人发疯的节奏用大腿轻轻摩擦着，威廉几乎咬到了自己的舌头。

“你-你——”他哽咽着说道，“我-梦到了——啊——你。”

“好孩子。”作为奖赏，他的腹股沟处得到了用力的一顶，美味至极——恰如其分的压力，刚好让欢愉传遍他的全身——接着，威尔逊移开了腿，威廉不知该庆幸还是失落。“有那么难吗？”威尔逊心满意足地用喉音咕噜道。他顺从地摇了摇头，气喘吁吁，因兴奋而略有晕眩。

威尔逊微笑着俯视他。他的脸上又是那副神情——像他们在草原上亲吻时一样。威廉咽了口口水——然后急促地吸了口气，使威尔逊的视线从面部移向了他的喉咙。

威尔逊不禁好奇威廉是否知道自己看起来有多诱人，这样被他压在身下，对他的邪恶念头毫无还手之力。以这个姿势，他能感受到对方身体传来的热度。威廉的胸膛上下起伏，他们二人裸露的皮肤间只隔着薄薄几层布。他的心急促地跳动着，与面对捕食者的猎物无异。红润的面颊，颤动的双唇。尽现眼前的修长、白皙而完美无瑕的颈部，柔软，赤裸而又如此 _脆弱_ 。天啊，他实在渴望将牙齿陷于其中，将威廉剖开，吞噬那发烫的鲜肉，撕开他的胸膛，舔舐那颗跳动着的心脏，尽情品尝涌流至他口中的温热血液——这猛烈的兴奋化作一股暖流涌向他的腹部。

他将嘴唇贴在威廉的颈侧——温热的皮肤微微汗湿。他伸出舌头，享用那微咸的滋味。他能感受到，在威廉的皮肤下，他动脉搏动，喉咙弹动，猛然吸气的样子。他没有咬下，还不是时候。而如果现在终止，一切都将画上句号。这并非他所期望的。还不够。还差得远了。

威尔逊怀疑自己是否向来是个如此贪婪的人。他回想不起了，甚至并不在意。

“既然你表现得这么好，”他说道，沿威廉的颈项一路亲吻和轻咬，直到叼住威廉的耳垂，享受着对方紊乱呼吸中的每次停顿，“我想你该得到奖励。”

“奖-奖励？”威廉有些不知所措，威尔逊的身体如此紧贴，嗓音中滴落着邪恶的允诺，挑起他内心深处的渴望——他一直以来深深压抑的，不可道出的欲望。

“是奖励，我亲爱的威尔*。”威尔逊性感而慢吞吞地答道，因威廉听到这句话时双肩细微的颤抖而喜悦。 _啊_ ，威尔逊想对他实施的那些罪恶而可怕的行为——他双手沿威尔逊的胸口滑下，经过凹凸不平的胸骨，向下，向下，向下。威廉的心仿佛要从肋间蹦出来了。

“另一个问题是，现实与你的春梦有多相符？”威尔逊的指尖划过他下身的膨起，令威廉发出一阵声响——压抑、无助而颤抖的声音，使得威尔逊立即后悔没能在刚刚的一瞬吻上对方，将这美味的小小声响尽数吞下。

不过，这也不成问题，因为很快他就能将威廉即将发出的，所有绝妙淫荡而美味的小声响吃干抹净。威尔逊若无其事地描摹出织物下威廉阴茎的轮廓——此刻饱满而硬挺，不顾完全对方纯真羞涩的伪装，泄露出主人的热切——他露出微笑，满是爱意与野性。

“我们一起把这个问题弄明白吧，好吗？”

译注

*威尔（Will），是威廉（William）的昵称。


	6. Chapter 6

这感觉超乎寻常地熟悉——像这样被威尔逊压在身下，动弹不得，只能全然听任他摆布。那些梦境——威廉不禁怀疑那是否会是威尔逊暗示力的产物。但他很难专心思考，尤其是此时威尔逊的手正慢条斯理地解开他的衬衫，继以唇舌品尝着呈现出的每一寸肌肤。沿着威尔逊留下的灼热痕迹，威廉的身体逐渐苏醒，被唤起长久以来压抑的渴求。在对方的肚脐上落下一道湿吻后，威尔逊坐直了身子，眼中充斥着狂热的饥渴，向下凝视威廉，轻舔嘴唇——如同饥肠辘辘的人望向一桌盛宴。威廉感到皮肤下热得发烫，裤子紧紧绷住跳动的阴茎，但他不知自己是否敢要求，也不知威尔逊是否会应允。他很明白——这里由不得自己做主。只能由威尔逊说了算。意识到这点，一阵由期待而生的扭曲的颤抖蔓下他的脊骨，传进腹中深处色欲的余烬。

威尔逊吻上了他，与迄今为止的吻都截然不同——缓慢，温热而贪婪——威尔逊探得很深，不慌不忙地侵略他口中的每处角落，直到威廉想要挣脱，以求得片刻喘息，但一只手强硬地固定住他的下巴，迫使他一动不动。利齿轻咬着他的舌头和下嘴唇——不至于咬破皮，但足以使他因刺激瑟瑟发抖。威廉由于空气不足而泪眼朦胧，头晕目眩，毫不自持地呻吟与喘息着，企图道出断断续续的恳求，被威尔逊热切地一扫而光。威廉终于被放开时，感到自己几乎处于昏厥的边缘，大口呼吸着来之不易的空气。他听到威尔逊的轻笑——因在他唇上留下的微肿而心满意足。威尔逊的手放开了他的下巴，温柔地亲吻他的面颊——与方才所作所为形成鲜明得可怕的对比，但威廉早已无暇顾及——因缺氧与刚刚的热吻茫然无措，而威尔逊的重量与热度又如此之近。

“你的梦里发生什么了？”威尔逊低语道，唇摩擦着他的耳朵，“我做了什么？”

“我-我不记-记得了。”威廉磕磕绊绊地答道，耳尖热了起来。

“别对我说谎。”对准耳垂的一下轻咬——微弱的疼痛，如同蚂蚁的叮咬。以示警告。

“不，不要，我——”利齿陷入他的颈项，绽出一阵锐痛，令他叫出了声。威尔逊稍抬起头，适意地舔舐留下的咬痕。

“小鸽子，你知道该怎么做。”威尔逊又在另一侧咬了一口，威廉咬紧牙关，拼命忍住痛苦的呜咽。

“如果我提了问题，是需要回答的。”威尔逊弃去嗓音中和蔼的伪装，转为低沉沙哑的呢喃，“诚实的回答。这要求太高了吗？”

威廉咬住下嘴唇，低下头，无法与威尔逊对视。他当然记得，但根深蒂固的保守与羞耻心使他实在难以道出对性的渴求——简直是亵渎神明。对他来说，比起主动要求，躺下不动接受被慷慨赠予的一切要简单得多。可能会被听到以至于逮捕定罪的恐惧也总徘徊不去，哪怕隔着高墙与紧锁的门扉。

“我亲爱的威廉，没人会来救你或害你。你觉得我会允许吗？”威尔逊叹息着，在他锁骨与喉咙的连接处咬下一口，这次更为温柔亲热，“这里只有你和我。以及这个世界能给予的全部时间。”他开始舔弄与吮吸，令一阵满是情欲的冲动传下威廉的脊骨。

“对你自己，以及你最为堕落可鄙的欲望和本能坦率些，并不是什么可耻的事。”威尔逊的声音中满是诱惑，小小的白色罪孽变得愈发黑暗巨大，直到占据了威廉的全部。那俯在威廉身上的样子令他想要畏缩与屈服——并即刻起身逃跑。但他的双手仍被影爪牢牢钉住，只能躺在原地，任凭威尔逊享用。“让我 _看清_ 你，你的全部，舍去一切克制和伪装。因为你很美丽，直到灵魂深处最为黑暗的部分——这个世界永远无法理解，无法接纳。但 _我_ 会。”

威尔逊沿着他的身子向下，毫无章法地亲吻、舔舐、啃咬与吮吸，随意在他身上落下标记。利爪以不规则的痕迹划过他的体侧。柔软的嘴唇贴上了他腹部敏感脆弱的皮肤。威尔逊再次将大腿伸向威廉的双腿间，顶弄摩擦，双手握紧对方的臀部，将那身体压下，威廉不住地扭动，颤抖的唇间发出细小而绝望的悲鸣，在这感官的猛攻中茫然无助。

“将自己交给我吧。让我看到你。让我听清你。”

威尔逊的声音扭曲变形，成了某种凶恶发狂，亲昵与残酷并存的东西， _ ~~他和 **它们**~~_ ，命令威廉灵魂中那可憎的一部分向无从逃避的命运屈服。无处遁形。他的脚趾蜷曲，指甲陷入床垫，拼命想维持自制，却做不到。无法再保持安静，无法遏止那具放荡地扭动着的身躯，正向前弓起，渴求更多。

“我可以向你展现可怖而美丽的东西。”威尔逊低语道，如此摄人心魄，“最好不要抵抗。”欢愉，痛苦与甜蜜的低语融为一体，形成一道可怕而激荡的洪流，将他脑中事物冲成乱糟糟的一团，野火般点燃在他血管深处涌动的渴望。他渴望着-渴望着——

瞬间，威尔逊突兀地停下了所有动作，威廉不禁发出一声失落的呜咽。他困惑而无助，想扭动下身，追逐即将使他越过临界点的美妙摩擦，但威尔逊紧握住他的腰，使他动弹不得。他抬起威廉腿间自己的那条腿，压上对方发痛的勃起，一动不动。满是挑衅与诱惑。承诺着屈服的结果。

“我亲爱的威尔， _我_ 十分渴望你。但沉默或谎言可不能让我满意。”他的手抚上威廉的胸口，感受它的起伏，与那心脏不稳的跳动，“如果你还没准备好把自己交给我，说出来，我就会——”他啧了一声，好像这话脏了他的口似的，“——离开。为了得到想要的东西，我可以非常， _非常_ 耐心。我可以等。”指尖划过威廉上身，停在裤子边缘，距他悸动的渴求只有几寸远。“但 _你能_ 吗？”

威廉哀求地抬头看向威尔逊，但对方脸上只有无动于衷，仅仅是望着，带着期待与些许残酷的愉悦，好像威廉是什么崭新有趣的玩具。但威廉无法再作出任何思考，只知道身体贪婪地渴求着威尔逊抚摸的回归，将他拖入黑暗、恐怖而古老的深渊。

“求求你——”威廉乞求着什么。 _什么都好_ ，无论欢愉还是痛苦。

“你的梦里发生什么了？”威尔逊微笑着俯视他，无情且饥饿，拇指懒懒地抚摩威廉的下唇。他苍白的皮肤中透着一道红晕，双唇轻启，露出牙齿。空气中香甜且异常辛辣的气息灼烧着他的肺。威廉出声地深吸了一口气。

“除了……我坐着的地方，一片黑暗，我被束缚在暗影的座椅上。”他的声音颤抖着，在静寂的房间中几不可闻，“你也在那里，而我什-什么也做不了，只能任你为所欲为。”

威尔逊凑得更近，直到二人鼻尖相触。他温热的呼吸擦过威廉的脸颊，“我做了什么？”他问道，语调过于低沉，既像是低吼，又仿佛在隆隆作响。

威廉的气息卡在了喉咙里，但他知道自己无论如何逃不过。他半阖了眼。“你的嘴——”他悄声说道，声音又细又轻，“你用了嘴。”这份自白的重量瞬间使他的脸因羞愧而几乎燃着。

“好孩子，”威尔逊向他耳畔低语。心满意足。“你做得很好，小鸽子。”威廉感到自己的心因这温柔的夸奖而扑动。威尔逊吻上了他，缓慢，湿润而柔和。

“现在，至于奖励……”停在威廉腹部的那只手终于移了下去，解开他的裤子。威廉感到有手指勾住他内衣的裤腰，自觉地抬起胯，任由其顺畅地脱下衣物，使他裸露在对方的触摸下。威尔逊双眼紧紧盯向他，一边望着他的脸，一边以巨蟒缠住猎物般优雅而流畅的态势向他身下移动。“不如让你那小小的美梦成真吧？”

*****

“小鸽子，好好看着我。”威尔逊命令道，于是威廉只得眼睁睁看着威尔逊分开他的腿，将一切展露在他面前。想要移开视线合拢双腿的本能冲动——以藏起并保护自己——难以抑制。但威尔逊望向他的样子——仿佛同时被取悦他还是吞噬他的念头困扰着——使他的皮肤下传来一阵刺痛，不适却异常愉悦。

他先前从未直视过如此朴素，扭曲而强烈的欲望。却发现自己喜爱着，渴求着它。他知道，这是错误的，但一切都从未这么 _正确_ ，当他看向威尔逊的双眼，只看到了他， _只有他_ 。

威尔逊的爪尖划上威廉的大腿，擦过他温暖光滑的皮肤，却没有留下痕迹，令他颤栗。继而用上嘴唇， _确实_ 留下了印记，在他大腿内侧吮吸出淤青，不时落下刺痛的啃咬。以最为精巧的方式疼痛——他只能瘫在原处，周身敏感无比，无法阻止利齿陷入他的肉体——但他不再试图压抑自己的声音。任喘息与呻吟从口中逸出时，他看到威尔逊对他发热的肌肤微笑，在刚刚留下的发红印迹处落下一吻。

“很好，”威尔逊满足地说道，“就像这样，让我听到你，不加任何掩饰与克制。对此，没什么可羞耻的。”

威尔逊的嘴离他的勃起如此接近的景象几乎使他崩溃。“求求你，”他恳求道，满是脆弱与渴望，“求你了，你说过——”他想无耻地乞求那罪恶双唇间允诺过的、不洁的至福，但他的大脑被色欲搅得一片茫然，甚至无法说出语句。他将双腿分得更开，将自己呈上，期望着威尔逊的纵容。

“当然啦，小鸽子，”威尔逊作答似的捏了一把他的大腿，“特别是你这么可爱地求我的时候。”

威尔逊的手指轻柔地抚摸他，以羽毛般的触碰微微挑逗，直到威廉发出的声音开始变为可怜而恳求的呜咽。那些轻盈且转瞬即逝的抚摩不可能满足他——只将他未被喂饱的渴望助燃得更烈——而他们都一清二楚。威尔逊带着满意的笑容，俯下身，鼻尖压在威廉的腹股沟处，不慌不忙地享用片刻对方的气息，接着用舌尖勾勒出他的轮廓，终于，将他含在了自己口中。

威廉发出的哽住般的叫声无比美味。他向这感触挺起，使得威尔逊眉头一皱，停了下来。“不——”而当更多影爪显形，按住威廉的胯，仍使他双腿张开时，他的尖叫转瞬便中止了。威尔逊缓缓起身，醉心于威廉对抗身上束缚时绝望的挣扎。

“要明白现实能否真能和你的梦境相符，我们只能将情形准确复制出来，”他有些过于欢欣地解释道，“而我记得你说过自己‘动弹不得’，只能任我为所欲为，对吗？”

天啊，那眼神——朦胧泪眼中闪动着的 _绝望_ ——这番景象令他的心因喜爱而悸动。威尔逊不禁好奇，如果就这样持续下去，他能将威廉领至何等令人愉悦的悲惨状态；在威廉彻底丧失理智前，他能做到什么程度。这想法对于他本性中嗜虐的那部分太过诱人。

但威廉做得很好。他很有前途，如果威尔逊太快太早将他打碎，修补起来可要耗费相当的工夫。他不需要失去心智的玩具——不，他会缓慢而精心地将威廉约束在自己身边，直到他即使做得到，也再不想离开。

“顺带一提，如果你能 _完全_ 不动就更好了。”威尔逊向他欣笑，显露出那副珍珠白的牙齿的锋利，“不想你在痛苦的激情中错过任何珍惜之物，小鸽子。”他惊喜地注意到威廉的阴茎抽动了一下。

他 _确实_ 很有前途。

威廉深呼吸几次，终于瘫软下来，彻底放弃了抵抗。他很明白——这里由不得自己做主。只能由威尔逊说了算。威尔逊仁慈地没有折磨他更久，将他重新纳入口中。开始时动作缓慢，好奇而试探着，试出威廉的反应与他自己的极限。吮吸顶端会使威廉扭动。直吞到底会让他弓起背。在沟部一弹舌会引出尖声的呻吟。牙齿的刮擦使他唇间逸出不稳的喘息，令他双腿发颤。沿血管挑逗的舔弄让他发出轻声叹息。而一下迅捷的轻咬则带来压抑的、饱受折磨的叫声。简直令人心醉神迷——仅仅是在对威廉的刺激中作出最为微小的变动，就能得到如此迥然不同的反应。而那可怜的家伙什么也做不了，只能在他身下瑟瑟发抖，哀求似的叫出声响。天啊，威尔逊实在希望这能永远持续下去——只可惜在这个现实位面是不可能的。但很快就会无所谓了。

“求你了，”威尔逊再度移开欣赏他的杰作时，威廉恳求道，“求求你，我没法——”紧攥着床单，他的指节发白，脚趾蜷曲，后背弓起，潮红的肌肤上闪着薄薄一层汗水。唾液从他有些肿胀的唇角滑落，他的双眼因充斥泪水而发红。他真的撑不住了，但威尔逊还有最后一件事想试。即使他知道该怎么做，但也不记得此前对其他任何人做过——其实他几乎记不起威廉以前的任何人了——而威廉并非全然地自持。因此如果想攫取他的全部，威尔逊就必须有 _创意_ 些。

“好好看着我，小鸽子。”至于如果威廉不照做会发生什么，他不必多说。确保对方的视线在自己身上后，威尔逊大张开口，一直咧到嘴角。他新月般的口中溢出黑色迷雾，捕食者似的牙齿在弯曲的唇后闪闪发亮，威廉几乎忘了呼吸。威尔逊又一次向他报以邪恶的微笑，再度俯下身，而威廉只能眼睁睁地看着，一动也不敢动，甚至连 _想_ 都不敢想，因为-因为那可怖的巨口 _太近了太近了太_ ——

当威尔逊的嘴再次包覆住威廉，以流畅的动作直吞到根部，将他送入灼热的喉中时，威廉不太确定自己发出了什么声音——全神贯注于维持不动，因为他能感到齿尖威胁似的划过薄而脆弱的肌肤。有什么湿润而长得出奇的东西—— _舌头？舌头？？？_ ——缠上他搏动的长度，抚摸并挤压着他。固定住他的影爪开始移动，安慰而亲昵地揉着他的手腕、身侧与双腿。与威廉所经历过的一切都截然不同（毕竟他此前从未与任何超自然生物交往过），但那感觉——十分美妙。他聚精会神体会着的这份愉悦无从躲避，无所不含，最初的恐慌过后，他便能沉浸于这感受——即使紧贴他全身最脆弱部分的利齿所带来的威胁，也仿佛在唤醒情欲。它所带来的堕落中有种邪淫的刺激——动弹不得，只能任由威尔逊摆布，在对方的掌心全然无助，明知威尔逊绝对有着伤害他的能力，但却不会——至少不是以他不想要的方式。威尔逊将威廉的腿抬过肩，靠在头的两侧，使他叹了口气。经过如此漫长的挑逗，威廉能感到高潮正稳步接近——大开口的、发痛的压力在他腹中一点一滴地积蓄。一切事物在涵盖了冲动、热量与欢愉的狂喜迷雾中模模糊糊混作一团，直至威尔逊的利爪深深陷入他的大腿，而舌头卷曲起来，将威廉的大脑彻底搅成一滩浆糊。疼痛与愉悦充斥他的血管，太多而太快，威廉的身体紧紧绷起——直到他终于得以释放，发出低泣。

他发出的声响低沉而带有气音，几近低吼——点燃了威尔逊灵魂可怖的黑暗深处某种凶狠邪恶的东西。他以喉音满意地咕噜着，直至吸干最后一滴，才将威廉放下。

释放过后，威廉瘫倒在床上，气喘吁吁，头晕目眩。仿佛身上所有的力气都被榨干，因此他只阖眼躺着，泪水沿面颊滑落，心脏怦怦直跳，沉醉于胸膛、腹中以及指尖和足尖徘徊不去的欢愉。他能感到威尔逊从自己身上起来——听到那淫荡的吮吸声——但他实在太累，无法睁开双眼。影爪的束缚解开了，可爱地绕在他身旁，满怀爱意地轻拍着他。柔软的唇吻上了他，从肚脐移至锁骨，最终鼻尖蹭着他的脖子，使他叹了口气。

“你还好吗？”威尔逊向他耳畔低语，而他微微点了点头，轻哼一声作为回答。

“很好，”威尔逊的舌头沿他脸上的泪痕划过，将其舔净，在威廉颤抖的眼睑上落下数吻。“你能试着为我再稍稍努力些吗，小鸽子？”炙热而熟悉的硬度压在他的身侧，威廉不需问便知道他是什么意思。他睁开惺忪的双眼。“好。”

他尚昏昏欲睡，但二人的身体靠得如此之近，无需费些许力气便能举起手按在威尔逊胯间的隆起处。对此，威尔逊美丽地颤抖着，在被威廉爱抚时，懒懒咬上他的耳垂，不时发出轻柔甜美的叹息。那声音美妙绝伦。而当威廉想解开威尔逊的裤子将手伸入时，被对方阻止了。

“转过身去。”威尔逊说道，威廉照做了。没有衣服脱下的窸窣声，但当威尔逊贴上他的背时，却是赤裸的。他的长度挤进威廉的臀间，坚挺而执著，简直令他怀疑他们是不是要做 _那件事_ ，就在这时，威尔逊将身体向下移了些。“抬起腿来，小鸽子。”

“我们有没有——”他问道，想着没有润滑可能会过于粗糙。威尔逊抱怨一声，接着，传来一阵怪异的嘶嘶声，他的手滑向威廉的双腿间，在肌肤上慷慨地抹上某种黏滑而熟悉得出奇的物质（*）。威廉疑惑片刻后，还是决定最好不要问。

威尔逊蹭进威廉腿间，手指贴上他的臀部，他自觉地夹紧了大腿。威尔逊在他的腿间操弄时，每次勃起不经意间擦过先前留下的一道印记都有些刺痛，但厚厚一层润滑轻易地中和了大部分摩擦。那几乎是至福，顺从地躺着而被使用，感受威尔逊的吐息沾湿了他衬衫的衣领，听到他因舒适而发出喜悦的叹息与呻吟，感受他炙热的阴茎在他双腿间搏动。威尔逊的声音发颤，速度也开始加快，使他的心扑动了一瞬，虽然疲劳开始在肌肉中积累起来，但他还是锁紧了双腿。突然之间，威尔逊的牙齿深深咬进他的后颈，令威廉因惊讶而木然不动。威尔逊在他背后剧烈颤抖着迎来了高潮，于他腿间留下温暖的潮湿。

结束后，威尔逊温柔地轻拍留在威廉颈部的印记，仿佛在无声地致歉。有什么——可能是暗影——滑向他的腿间，做好了清理工作。他们只是躺在那里，身体交缠，威尔逊拉下威廉的衬衫，在他肩背上落下更多吻。温暖，舒适而满足，威廉感到自己即将慢慢睡着。

“我想，我会永远保有你的。”他听到威尔逊向发间低语，但大脑实在太过困倦，无法做出思考。他合上双眼，陷入了沉眠。

*****

“另一边的世界怎么样了？”威尔逊随意向黑暗问道。得到的回应是一阵满意的隆隆声。 **它们** 当然会满意了。一个多么生机勃勃的世界！原始得如同未经打磨的宝石，每一面都绽放出生命的光芒！凌驾于一切之上的，便是满载着轻信而美味的猎物。 _等待着被剑，饥荒和瘟疫，以及土地上的野兽屠戮。_

威尔逊几乎等不及去看 **它们** 拖回了什么可供亵玩的东西。

斯基茨先生轻快地爬到他脚边，他捧起这个小小生物，以便听清它在说什么。

“你说有入侵者？”他一挥手，打开一扇窗。搜寻片刻后他才找到，威尔逊皱着眉端详这个未经邀请的……东西，它在雨中匆匆奔跑，寻找荫庇。他降下一道闪电，但那东西不仅没死，反而似乎更活力四射了，甚至开始发光。有趣。他看着它行动的样子时，回想起在威廉给他买的某本书中读到过熟悉的事物。

“是个机器人，”属于另一个世界的不速之客。“它是怎么到这来的？”

 **它们** 抱怨着告诉他，他不在时发生了什么。毕竟，什么都逃不过 **它们** 的眼睛。

“正如我们所料，自从威廉能够使用法典后，与那片领土的联结一定变得更为深厚了。”他脸上洋溢着灿烂的笑容。这将使在两个世界间穿行更为容易，由此， **它们** 对威廉所在世界的影响力也将变得更强。“也许，那只机器人是用来测试他们能否在穿梭后活下来的实验品。”威尔逊迫不及待地想将它抓住拆开，利用它完善自己的造物。他已经想着引入新的生物群落有段时间了。这东西确实来得恰到好处。

出于好奇心，威尔逊试图用他的力量触及威廉所在的世界，许多扇窗迅捷地打开，向他展现各不相同的景象，它们来自威廉先前动用书籍力量时爬出的暗影生物的视野。而那男人仍安详地熟睡着，就像威尔逊离开时那样，对自己的所作所为一无所知。可怜的家伙一定累坏了。二人近来活动的记忆使威尔逊满心欢喜。

威尔逊让他安睡。他需要威廉尽快恢复，以一次又一次使用法典，对天真地邀来自己世界的事物毫无觉察。

他热切而饥渴地微笑着，端详了一会儿威廉的睡脸。

他会把最为美味的东西留到最后享用。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者注  
> （*）显然，是噩梦燃料。  
> 关于威尔逊如何使用昵称：  
> 朋友：当然，通常的称呼。  
> 亲爱的：用于挑逗，嘲笑和调情。  
> 小鸽子：由于鸽子代表的意象，特别用在威廉身上。它也是一种猎物，而非捕食者。  
> 我亲爱的威廉：还用问吗？


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “于是他在一个隐蔽的小角落，织了张精致的网，  
> 备好餐桌，以待饱餐一顿苍蝇。”

“威尔逊，拜托，”威廉挣扎着，“我必须得——”威尔逊把他往门上按得更紧，在他领口到耳间舔出一道湿痕，使他猛地吸了口气，“——走了。”

“就十五分钟，小鸽子，”威尔逊向他的肌肤微笑着，一只手牢牢抓住他的臀，将他固定住，另一只手以惊人的速度解开他的外衣纽扣。“难道我要得太久了吗？”

“但-但——你之前说-”威廉的耳朵红得像要滴血——整张脸都因困扰或兴奋或两者兼而有之而涨红。他企图挣脱，但徒劳无功——威尔逊虽看起来瘦得让人放松警惕，但他的力量绝非人类可匹敌。试图逃跑的行为只让他在肩上挨了警告的一咬，利齿压过衣服浅浅陷在他的皮肤中。“你之前说只要个告别吻就好啊！”

他确实是这么说的。这天上午，威廉有工作要去做——他被邀请在市长女儿的婚礼上表演。由于是比较欢快的场合，他不得不稍稍改变表演的风格，加上鲜花白鸽之类乱七八糟的东西。他请市长预先准备好这些，想提早到场去检查确认。威尔逊看不出这有什么必要。他更乐意威廉多留些时候……来做点更有意思的事。

说句公道话，这不完全是 _他的错_ 。威廉实在 _太_ 好骗，使他情不自禁——威廉刚刚同意让威尔逊接近给他一个纯良无害的告别吻，他就迅速炽热而饥渴地吻上了对方，在来得及作出反应前，威尔逊就已经得偿所愿，牢牢将他按在门上任由自己为所欲为。

“我有吗？”他装出一副天真的样子，一边把威廉的衬衫从裤子里拽出来。“完全不记得了。”

“威尔逊！”他勇敢到向威尔逊瞪了一眼，尽管不如他本想表达出来的那么坚决或有说服力。自从两人度过相当一段时间以来，他对威尔逊已不那么害怕了。只可惜，这并不意味着威尔逊哪怕有一丁点变得不烦人了些。

“怎么啦，小鸽子？”一只手滑进威廉的衬衫，张开手掌，贴上腹部光滑柔软的肌肤——感受腹部的绷紧和对方呼吸突然的停顿——而另一只手沿脊椎向下，充满暗示地停在背后的曲线处。威廉的双腿开始颤抖。

“你要害我迟到了！”他讨厌自己这发颤的声音，滚烫的皮肤，以及耳边过于鼓噪的心跳。二人胸贴着胸，威尔逊不可能感受不到。自己的身体诚实而热情地作出反应，令威廉茫然无措，年轻人仅用他甜美的嗓音和挑逗的触摸，就能如此轻而易举地将他变成这副样子。

“我保证，不会让你迟到的。”威尔逊说道，湿润的舌头探入对方耳中，威廉不得不咬住嘴唇，忍住险些从口中逸出的小声响。他们都知道这种抵抗毫无意义——威廉打算早到整整两小时，只为确保万无一失——他完全有充足的时间在那之前找点小乐子。

“顺带一提，你的身体现在绝对没在抗议，是吧？”

这次，威尔逊的腿有意挤进他两腿间，诱人地蹭着他胯间醒目的隆起，手指则轻擦过一只发硬的乳头，威廉用手掩住嘴，挡住发出的难为情的呻吟。威尔逊笑了起来，那轻笑声令一阵颤栗蔓下威廉的脊骨。

“你投降得越早越好。”威尔逊温热的吐息传入他耳中，“挣扎没有意义，毕竟你并不是 _真的_ 想逃开，对不对？”

威廉的面颊因羞愤而发烫。他甚至无法否认——那感觉实在太好了，他只想像只动物似的不顾一切地日威尔逊的腿，跟个放荡的婊子一样让对方把他按在门上强暴，该死！这极度的 _有伤风化_ 使一阵热浪涌向他的下腹。他很确定，威尔逊对他的心智动了什么手脚——他越是对以往那些只敢想象的肮脏污秽的欲望感到羞耻，越是渴望在此刻向它们屈服。威尔逊捏住他的乳头，使他无助地弓起后背，将胯向前顶。威尔逊将他的衬衫拉起得更高，在他胸前吸咬，与此同时，放慢了腿上的动作，迫使威廉硬得更厉害，绝望地想得到摩擦。

“看到了吗？这才是你真正的样子，你就是这种人，放荡又欲求不满，”威尔逊低声用喉音呼噜着，心满意足，“你会抗议，否认，装作一副天真无邪的腼腆样子，但最后这才是你真正想要的。”

这番恶劣的话语本不应当让威廉兴奋起来的，着实不应当。以那种语调道出，威尔逊甜蜜的低语让一阵刺激传下他的阴茎，而他只能用力吞一口口水，发出呻吟，处于对身心失去控制的边缘。

“但你还想要 _更多_ ，不是吗？”手指沿他的臀缝滑下，威廉本能地躲开，却只使他将自己的胯送得离威尔逊的大腿更近。他已无处可逃。而当威尔逊的指尖按上 _那处_ ，隔着裤子揉蹭时，他从头到脚都在颤抖。

“你有没有幻想过？”他有过。他当然有，在最深的夜里，最为寂静的房间中，他会任由幻想……但他不可能告诉威尔逊，即使他将手从嘴上移开，也只能发出源自愉悦的，断断续续的呻吟与喘息。好在威尔逊并没等着回答。“你当然有了，小鸽子。你当然有，因为你是这样一个贪婪又淫荡的小家伙。不过我喜欢你这点。”

威尔逊将威廉的手从嘴上拉开，手指划入对方发间，使他低下头，再次给予灼热的深吻，品尝着舌上绝望的颤抖，吞下喉中甜美无声的乞求。他这副模样无比珍贵，在威尔逊的怀中扭动，身体发烫，心脏悸动，沦为涌流着欲望与愉悦、颤抖着的一团糟。威尔逊希望有一天，自己能当他在地上流着血时操他，看他眼中的光芒随着生命汩汩涌成温暖的鲜红血池而渐渐黯淡。但他不会允许威廉死去——他会紧紧攥住威廉灵魂的碎片，在达到高潮前绝不会放手。之后，他会将那男人复活，一次又一次地重复。

天啊，他多期望玩弄他直到心满意足！他多希望完全而绝对地 _拥有_ 威廉，直至他灵魂最暗最深处。

威尔逊离开威廉的口，后者大口喘着空气，二人唇间悬着一丝精致而闪闪发光的唾液。威尔逊咧嘴一笑，在威廉微肿的下唇上用舌头划出一道湿润的线条。

“剩下的留给你慢慢期待吧。”他向两人间小小的空隙低语道，声音轻得几乎被威廉粗重的喘息淹没，随后才终于从威廉身上移开。疑惑从威廉的脸上一闪而过，他这才发现自己倒在地上，双腿瑟瑟发抖，在威尔逊的帮助下才能勉强起身。

“时间到了，亲爱的，”他欢快地向满脸不解的威廉解释道，“我说过不会花你比十五分钟更久的时间。”

威廉目瞪口呆地看着他。

“天啊，看看你这幅样子！”威尔逊居高临下地啧了一声。头发乱糟糟的，眼镜歪向一边，面颊发红，衣衫不整——没有人会看不出他们刚刚做了什么事。“最好快点，小鸽子，不然你就要 _迟到啦~_ ”

“你——”威廉开始喘粗气了，“ **你** ——”

“我亲爱的威廉，我总会信守承诺，”威尔逊的笑容极其邪恶，“没让你迟到，对吧？”

威廉脸上带着显而易见的杀意向威尔逊扑来的那一刻，年轻人大笑着消失了。

*****

令威尔逊惊讶的是，晚些回来时，威廉并没向愠怒地瞪向他。男人只是坐在门廊外，手中拿着瓶红酒，一边吸烟，一边眺望落日。从雪茄已经燃烧的长度来看，他坐在那里已有一阵子了。

“有给我剩的酒吗？”

威廉只稍稍转过头，几乎是漫不经心地看了他一眼。另一个标志。他晃晃酒瓶，瓶中只传来微弱的水声，随后耸了耸肩。

“好吧，”威尔逊叹一口气，坐在威廉身旁，“给我吧。”瓶中只剩一点点酒，几乎不够一整杯。

威尔逊变出一只影制的杯子，倒上酒，缓缓啜饮，二人一言不发。威廉继续吸着烟。没有人来打扰他们，所以威尔逊完全可以待在光天化日下——市长让威廉在市郊的一个小地方借住，费用全免，甚至在他暂住期间慷慨地提供了食物与饮水，作为在她女儿婚礼上表演的报酬。除了一里接一里长着干草的沙漠和远处辽阔的群山外，房子周围空无一物。十分静寂，只有风吹过草与石缝的声响。古怪地与威尔逊的世界相似，空无人烟。他不喜欢这样，但在这里，他们能享受所需的一切隐私，以及舒适的住处——绝对比挤在哪个廉价的小旅店里好多了。但不管怎样，他们不会久居。从来不会。

他瞥了一眼威廉——男人眼中带着漠然的神情，望向空旷的天空，陷入沉思，但不是愉快的那种。没有人在思考幸福事物时会露出这样的表情。他将手轻轻覆在威廉手上，二人手指相绕。

威廉转头看向他，冷不丁地说道：“我恨透婚礼了。”

“我们都是，朋友，”威尔逊的头侧向一边，“工作不顺利吗？”

“很顺利。我只是受够了呆在那儿的每一秒。”威廉皱着眉。“一切都那么……”他拿着雪茄的手做了个懊丧的手势，在空中画出模糊的痕迹，以示那有多糟糕。

威尔逊点点头。他以一种恶毒的热切憎恶着这个世界的婚礼习俗。所有那些淹没在鲜花与白色蕾丝中的欢声笑语和喜悦的泪水，只让他恨不得徒手扒开他们的胸腔，撕碎他们的心脏。如果一切能淹没在血海中再被付之一炬，才能勉强好受些。

“看着太难受了，”威廉叹了口气，从燃尽的雪茄中吸出最后一口烟雾，将雪茄头扔到自己那杯酒里——杯底还剩一点液体。“它总提醒我自己是个被放逐的人，永远也不可能拥有这种——这种正常生活，永远无法原样被接纳。”他的话中断了，好像很难再继续下去。他用一只手遮住双眼，颤抖着吸了口气。再度开口时，那话语安静，无奈而悲伤。“我不属于这里。”

威尔逊的心颤动着——他被威廉的悲惨，被他内心深处忧郁的黑暗深深吸引——满怀如此绝望的渴求，希望被理解，被接纳，被拥有，被 _爱_ 。甜美得如同糖果。

“我可怜的好威廉，这世界永远不可能接受你，而你也知道。”他凑近些，声音中溢满最为甜蜜的毒药，“对他们来说，一切不遵循他们无聊‘正常’标准的事物，都是禁忌、恶毒而可憎的。他们 _永远_ 无法意识到你拥有的珍贵天才。”啊，这让他无比 _喜悦_ ——威廉的面孔因他残酷的言辞而扭曲，知道他说得没错的样子。眼泪涌上他眼眶的样子。那双唇上 _绝望_ 的颤抖。他微笑着将威廉的手举到嘴边，落下轻柔的一吻，“但 _我_ 可以。我渴望你，你的全部，弃去一切克制与伪装，直到这世界永远无法理解和接纳的，你灵魂最为黑暗幽深之处。”

“我知道，但我——”威廉低下视线，嘴角扭成一道冷笑，有一瞬间，威尔逊以为威廉意识到自己在做什么了，但威廉只是恨恨说道：“这实在 _可悲_ 至极，不是吗？唯一接纳我的人居然是从一本魔法书里冒出来的超自然存在。”

“天啊，小鸽子，你在说什么？”威尔逊笑出了声，“作为被 _选中_ 之人怎会是什么可悲的事呢？”

“被-被选中的人？”威廉睁大了眼睛。

“你觉得我会像这样对待随便哪个翻开这本书的愚蠢无聊的人类吗？如果是那种情况，我甚至懒得显形。”威尔逊一只手温柔地捧着威廉的脸，“但你，我亲爱的威廉，你是 _特别_ 的。我们一直在等待你，威尔。我们等待了 _太久_ 。”

很少有人在此之前像这样对他说过，说他被需要，有价值，注定成为 _更优秀_ 的存在，而他从不相信他们的话。他们不了解真正的他——他不会允许，因为他畏惧由此带来的后果。但威尔逊不同——因为他 _理解_ ，并接纳了威廉原本的样子。渴望他，正如他渴望对方那样。威廉相信他——想要相信他。

“你注定伟大，亲爱的，世界从未见证过这般奇迹。”威尔逊的眼神不容置疑。威廉能听到 ** _ ~~它们~~_** ——数千低语，悄声道着禁忌的知识与黑暗的承诺。他能感受到，那恐怖而古老的力量在召唤他，盛在他孤独空虚的心中，如同一只终于归巢的野兽。

_他注定伟大。_

沙漠中，随着黑暗不可避免而无处可逃地合拢，没有一星灯火。没有人来阻止威尔逊靠近并以一吻捕住威廉。在这精细编织的陷阱中，只为他而设，因为他是 _特别_ 的。

而威廉无法——没有抵抗。他绝望地紧紧拥住威尔逊，仿佛那是他的救命稻草。耗尽一生在孤寂中沉浮，诅咒着他的不幸，他的无能，渴望着能有谁——无论 _谁都好_ —— _看到_ 他，珍惜他之后，此刻的感觉如此美好。如此 _正确_ ，那双蝰蛇般环住他的手臂，尝起来有如最为甜美迷人的毒药的双唇。威廉的心阵阵 _作痛_ 。

二人分开时，威尔逊叹了口气——如此美妙的声音——将唇覆在沿他面颊滑落的泪水上。威尔逊的双目深黑明亮，闪耀着疯狂的喜悦，他的微笑与那些海底巨兽无异——只轻轻一口便能将人整个吞下。对威廉而言，那是某种同时美丽得可怕而残酷到令人心碎之物。

他不在乎。

他捧起威尔逊的后脑，手指划入他厚实的黑发，将他拉近，再次亲吻了他。


	8. Chapter 8

威廉不太确定他们是怎样一路亲吻着、全身燃着热切的欲求从门廊跌跌撞撞来到厨房内的。威尔逊将他推倒在餐桌上——更准确的说，几乎算不上是餐桌，威廉更常将它用作写字台。传来沉重的物品掉落声，几乎可以肯定是来自威廉的那三本字典，接着是响亮的哐啷声——一定是他的金属笔盒，继以一连串东西纷纷掉落的声响。威尔逊贪婪地抓着他的衣服，如饥似渴地享用他的嘴唇，使他实在难以分心去管那些声音都源自何物。

“啊——威尔逊-”威廉呻吟着，双臂撑在背后，想靠桌子支持起身体，而对方正坚决且不懈地将他 _按_ 在上面，“床- _去床上_ ！”

“不。”威尔逊以灼热的吐息向他耳畔说道，胯向前顶，愈加坚实的硬度如此美味地摩擦着他的，使他发出一声喘息，“我现在就想要你。”

桌子替他们做出了决定，在两人身下发出岌岌可危的吱嘎声，甚至稍有些歪斜。威尔逊愠怒地用力叹了口气，好像它冒犯了他整个家族声誉似的，从他身上移开，但只有短短一瞬，以便威廉用他颤抖的双腿起身。威尔逊以无休止的狂热继续着他的侵犯，同时将威廉拖向角落的床铺。威廉终于被丢上床时，他的衬衫已经敞开，鞋子也不见了踪影，而威尔逊顺带迅捷高效地拽掉了他的裤子。

说得好像威廉真有抵抗似的。他向威尔逊伸出手，把年轻人拉到自己身上，渴望着感受那将他困在榻上的熟悉重量。威尔逊的脸埋进他的颈窝，威廉自然而然地将头转向一侧，呈上更多供他舔舐、吮吸和啮噬的肌肤。来自他口中的热量与利齿的啃咬在抽痛的印记上燎燃——他血管中燃起烈焰。威廉的手指在威尔逊的背上向下拖拽，乱抓着服装的布料，意识到对方仍衣着齐整时，他发出懊丧的声响。他渴望感受赤裸发烫的肌肤与自己相贴，品尝传入他鼻中原始的汗液与麝香气味，感受威尔逊皮肤下与胸膛中心跳共振的鸣响。好在威尔逊似乎与他想到一起去了。经过漫长的爱抚，将威廉彻底变为满是欲求的一团糟后，他将对方的双臂从自己身上放下，坐起身，跨坐在对方臀上。

威廉呆望着，等待他褪去衣物时，威尔逊的腹部不禁传来饥饿的阵痛，因为威廉的样子如此可口——在他身下软绵顺从，气喘吁吁，胸膛随着每次粗重的呼吸起伏，双唇因亲吻而微微肿胀，面颊红宝石般鲜艳，心甘情愿又迫不及待地等着被 ~~吞食~~ 掠夺。令人钟爱到了有罪的程度，以至于威尔逊想将他永远这样承于画框中，裱在墙上。但还不够。还差得远了。

他渴望威廉的一切。渴望 _拥有_ 他，直到他灵魂的至深至暗处，直到他整个存在的每根纤维。

毕竟，威尔逊是个贪婪 _至极_ 的人。

威尔逊带着从容不迫的笑容俯视他，打了个响指，衣物便溶入暗影，只着一条裤子——这愉悦感官的动作在威廉腹中点燃一股灼热的欲求。他突然间感到喉咙干得可怕，吞了口口水。

“你好像想往嘴里塞点什么，小鸽子，”威尔逊说道，一只爪尖划过威廉下唇的曲线。他一双手臂都保留着利爪的模样，脉络深黑如墨，“你是在邀请我吗？”

威廉的脸因威尔逊语调中所含的暗讽红得比原来愈发厉害。“那就下次再说吧。”威尔逊轻笑一声，在他下颏至颧骨间舔出一道温热湿润的线条，“因为我今天想吞掉 _你_ ，而不是被你吞掉。”他嗓音中凶猛发狂的亲热使一阵颤栗传下威廉的背脊。

“啊，你的小心脏跳得 _飞快_ 。确实让你很兴奋，是吧？”威尔逊一手置于他胸口，在他耳畔低语。威廉的心脏在肋间怦怦直跳，于威尔逊手底唱出一段甜美急促的断奏，生气盎然，无比动人。简直轻而易举，让他的利爪深深陷入威廉的身体，直到能将那可爱的东西捧在掌心，感受它为他搏动，只为他。威尔逊俯下身，再次占上威廉的颈项，久而用力地亲吻吮吸着喉部的搏动处。他渴望在口中感受威廉的颈动脉。

威廉发出一阵无助的声响，带来的刺激正中威尔逊腿间。他再难自持，开口将牙齿埋入其中。

威廉哽咽着发出一声含混的叫喊，半是痛苦，半是愉悦。他伸出双手——但不是为了将他推开——抓住威尔逊的肩，指甲深深陷入他的肌肤，躯体在他身下扭动发颤，在靠近与抽离的冲动间不知所措。威尔逊在咬出血前松开口，但深深的齿痕想必仍会留下一大块淤青，即便衣领也无力遮挡。他用舌尖描画着这道印记，使威廉发出轻柔的呻吟。“很痛……”

“但在你身上看起来可爱极了，小鸽子，”他用鼻子轻蹭着威廉喉部的曲线，擦过湿润的皮肤。“明天，它就会绽放成更 _可爱_ 的淤痕，不停让你想起我，想起那些你让我对你做过的，所有美丽可怕的事。”威尔逊灵巧的手指裹在威廉的长度上，漫不经心地一抚，使他难以压下响亮的叹息。“那些你期待我对你做的事。”

“威尔逊——”

威尔逊咬上他颈项的另一侧，大拇指 _恰到好处_ 地揉蹭顶端，而这次威廉发出的抽泣毫无疑问源自欢愉。他将口沿着威廉的颈，来到锁骨，胸膛，一路洒下亲吻与轻咬，直到叼住一只乳头。传来猛的吸气声，使他露出笑容。他舔舐，吮吸，牙齿一次次擦过小小的凸起，将它变得又硬又红，因沾满唾液而闪闪发光。威尔逊继续用舌头与牙齿挑逗他过于敏感的乳头，单手缓慢且令人发狂地抚摩他发痛的硬挺时，威廉只好别过头，脸藏在手臂后，发出清晰可闻而散乱的喘息。威尔逊移向另一侧，原样照做，一边用嘴玩弄，一边用爪尖揉戳着刚刚放开的那只，直到威廉悲鸣着挺起身，阴茎由于无休止的挑逗抵在他腹上悸动，开始渗出液体。

“我该让你求饶吗？”威尔逊舔舔嘴唇，心满意足地悄声低语道，“我该揭露出你所有那些最为肮脏污秽的幻想和秘密吗？我可以，甚至能相当轻易地做到。我能用无尽的痛苦和快乐折磨你，把你彻底摧毁，直到你为求宽恕不惜做任何事。”威廉发出一声微弱的尖叫，夹紧了缠在威尔逊腰间的双腿，“你想要那样吗，小鸽子？”

威廉想要出声，但句子仿佛卡在了喉咙里。威尔逊的手仍握住他，以缓慢的节律套弄着，舌头在肿胀的凸起周围绕着圈，牙齿以恰好使他感到甜美疼痛的力度咬下，让他完全无法思索，只得大喘着气，瑟瑟发抖，无意识地弓起背，全身燃着欲求。威尔逊笑得更欢了，眼中闪着愉快的光。

“还是说你更喜欢 _这个_ ？”

威尔逊的手指向下摸索，探着威廉最为隐蔽之处。他恰当地缓缓压入，感到威廉抖了一下，本能地绷紧身子。

“我让你想了这件事 _一整天_ ，小鸽子——坐在那场愚蠢荒谬的婚礼中间，不住地幻想，没法把我从你的小脑袋里甩掉。”威尔逊低吟着，乐于享受威廉耳尖泛粉的样子——威尔逊弃他不管后，他耗费了相当的工夫，企图从脑中驱散那些念头，威尔逊本会对他做什么，彼时威尔逊会以怎样的方式夺取他——粗暴强硬抑或温柔缓慢而下流——抗拒着自渎以取得些许安慰的冲动。该死，他还有工作要做！实在太令人分心了。以及害臊。

“当我再次造访你，你会装出一副扭捏抗拒，闷闷不乐的样子，实际上却渴望得 _要命_ ——你是个多么贪婪淫荡的家伙啊，小鸽子——从你那可爱的嘴里探出真话不用花我一丁点儿时间。”手指仍在挑逗他，在身躯紧致灼热的入口处划着圈，揉蹭着，威廉渴望着它们插入-他渴望——

“等-等等！”威廉颤抖着喃喃道，因兴奋而有些词不成句。“润滑……”

“已经准备好了，小鸽子。”当然，是在暗影的帮助下。威尔逊吻上威廉的大腿内侧——上次留下的淤青与吻痕已几乎消退，他着实想再度做上标记。“放松就好。我会很温柔的。”

他以长久的轻掠与摩挲，蝴蝶般轻盈的吻和擦过的唇爱抚着威廉的双腿。揉捏着，将拇指按入柔软的肌肤中，每次都将他的大腿分得更开些，仅一点点。近处传来瓶塞打开的声响——点燃了威廉下腹深处熟悉而长久隐蔽的欲望，强有力且灼热发烫。他望着覆在威尔逊臂上的黑色褪去，利爪一并消失，露出苍白修长的手指，正于其上仔细地涂抹油脂。威尔逊身在他发颤的双膝间，使他觉出如此可口的暴露感，强烈的期待在他皮肤下嗡嗡作响。

手指探进入口时，他并没害怕，尽管第一根手指伸入时发出了颤抖。这处已许久未被触碰过。有种奇异的入侵感——有东西在他体内四下移动，按压着柔软的内壁——他不可避免地稍稍绷紧了身子。威尔逊安慰着他，手指沿他勃起的脉络轻抚，灼热的口吮吸着他大腿内侧敏感的皮肤，将他从侵入上分心，直到威廉的肩放松下来。威尔逊精心地扩张开那环肌肉，在确保威廉准备好后才加上第二根手指。微微灼痛——一阵惬意的感触，他忆起即将随之而至的欢愉，于肺部深处发出一声长叹。

正如允诺的那样，威尔逊对他温柔以待，在他耳边呢喃着安慰与夸赞的话语——混杂着英文和拉丁文以及他所不知的异国语言——那柔缓使他沦为茫然无助，瑟瑟发抖的一团糟。感受着肌肉的舒展，每个指节在他体内移动，灵巧地蜷起转向，探索般的挤压——这分放荡却亲昵的感受几乎令他难以忍耐。他不稳的喘息声高得使他羞耻，盖过了粗糙床单的窸窣。

“这样紧，这样热，”威尔逊低语着，揉弄一点，令他因一阵突如其来的愉悦而满怀期待，“我等不及想你裹住我了，小鸽子。”

他重复一次，威廉绷紧的样子令他呼吸加快，自己的身躯也因威廉为他舒展开来，欢迎着他而充斥着愉快——如此脆弱，如此信任，如此可爱，威尔逊简直想将他整个吞下。威廉不稳的呻吟与不受控制的呜咽在他听来有如天国。威尔逊的阴茎跳动着，回应每次细小而渴望的抽泣与喘息，特别是每每尤为用力地擦过体内那点时，他喉中发出的尖锐声响。

当他加入第三根手指时，威廉向下推着，贪心地渴求更多，尽管能觉出明显的紧致——威尔逊指节周遭的肌肤紧绷着。但充足的耐心是他拥有的众多优秀品格之一，虽然他完全可以粗暴迅猛地占有威廉，能令他疼痛——即使疼痛他也毫不在意，威廉于他手中崩溃的绝景，每一秒都无比珍贵。他泛红的皮肤蒙上薄薄一层汗水，往常梳理整齐的头发此刻在枕上凌乱不堪，双眼半阖，闪烁着泪水，因欲望而朦胧，微微肿胀的双唇因被吻过发红，被唾液润湿。威尔逊为此深深着迷，他胸腔随着每次呼吸起伏的模样，包裹于隆起的指节周围肌肤细微的动作，平滑的腹部曲线一起一落，可爱的薄薄一层毛发从脐下蔓延至腹股沟。令人陶醉的欲求与麝香气息浪潮般倾出，使他闻之甚至更为可口。他的内部诱人且纵容般发烫，如此贪婪而热情地收紧。

他想将威廉撕裂，埋身于他的肌肤下，心脏中，那里将成为他的归属之地，将威廉由内至外标记一新，成为完全属于他的东西。只属于他。

“告诉我你想要什么。”他以沙哑的声音说道，理解到威廉的欲求成为一股温暖的喜悦，令他的心焦躁不安，悸动的勃起几乎在裤装拘束下发痛。一时间威廉只是抬眼向他呆望——可怜的家伙实在太过入迷以至无法正常思考——威尔逊弯起手指，对准他体内的神经束一下下用力摩擦，直到他口齿不清地吐出断断续续的字句。

“你刚才说的话我一个字也没听懂，我亲爱的威尔。”他停止片刻，让威廉得以喘息，轻抚他的大腿。“你要告诉我，小鸽子。”

威廉尝试数次才终于得以发出恰当的句子而非含混的胡言乱语。“我-我想要你。”

威尔逊懒散地笑着，扬起一根眉毛，等待着。威廉相当肯定威尔逊能从羞辱他中获得某种邪恶的愉悦。他明知威廉在乞求什么——只想听他亲口道出。

“我想……”威廉无法继续说下去，抿紧了嘴唇。仅仅是这念头就使他的阴茎因兴奋而跳动，一股热流在下腹翻涌，使他早已昏昏沉沉的大脑更难汇出词句。他终于低声说出口时，面颊涨得愈发鲜红，“想要你进入我。”

作为奖励，径直在前列腺处得到的甜美而有力的一按让他叫出了声。“求你了！”他哀求道，羞耻心被色欲与绝望盖过，随着威尔逊抚摩那点，令火焰涌向全身而消失殆尽，“威尔逊，我——威尔逊，啊-求你了！我需要你！”

“好孩子，”威尔逊将手指抽出，在他大腿上落下一吻，威廉因失去而发出如此轻柔失落的呜咽，威尔逊不得不咬紧嘴唇以免彻底丧失理智，“放松，小鸽子，”他的手探向腹部，裤装自行消去，露出臌胀发红的阴茎。“既然你这样诚恳地求我了，我亲爱的威尔，我怎么能否决你的愿望呢？”

威尔逊将更多油倒在掌心，以体温稍稍加热，接着在阴茎上下套弄，将其完全覆住。威廉因这番景象发出呻吟——他脸上的表情让威尔逊下定决心，没错，他下次一定要填满那张可爱的嘴。

威廉只稍被轻推便心领神会，如被催促的那样分开修长的双腿，绕在威尔逊腰间，两踝搭上他的背。威尔逊向前动身，恰到好处地挤进威廉双腿间留出的温暖空隙，将自己的长度抵住威廉的，上下摩擦，与对方空虚的收紧挑衅般接近到无情的程度。

“威尔逊，够了！”威廉的声音介于懊丧的低吼与绝望的哀鸣间。他用脚跟轻推着威尔逊的背，催他上前。“我需要——求你了，给我吧！”

威尔逊欣笑着将手伸向二人中间，将顶端扶向它应当归属之处，黏滑温热，迫不及待地等待他填满。片刻挤压与抵抗。他挤过那环肌肉时视野周围蔓上一层微红的薄雾。臂上的黑暗迅速蔓延，再度将肌肤染成墨色，指尖也重新生出利爪。他唇间逸出嘶声——威廉如此 _灼热_ ，紧致而渴望，威尔逊没有——无法停止推入，直到完全进入威廉欢迎着的身躯内。他强迫自己一动不动，接着——感受到暗影开始爬上颈部，瞳孔中的暗色蔓延至巩膜，以及 ** _它们_** 的低语——过于响亮，过于诱人。他全身的每部分都灼烧着难以抗拒的欲望，去夺取，去占有，去侵蚀威廉的每一寸，直到不剩一丝残余。他甚至能 _看到_ 威廉颈下搏动的颈动脉，听到鲜血为他吟唱，充沛，温热而甜美。 _天啊_ 他多渴望让牙齿陷进-他想——

“威尔逊？”

一道声音——属于人类，满是关切——将他拽出自己的世界，重新集中精神。威尔逊意识到自己正俯在威廉身上，气喘吁吁，离他脆弱的颈项仅有数寸远。他猛地起身，狠狠扇了自己一巴掌，感受到从唇下长出的长而利的锯齿。他疯狂地在脸上摸索，寻找着变化。他是不是——

“威尔逊，没事的，”修长纤瘦的双手伸向他，温柔而安慰地抚触着，“到这儿来。”

威廉镇静地把威尔逊的双手从脸上拽开，搂住对方后颈，将他拉下给予一吻。他将唇轻擦过威尔逊的，轻柔得如同蝶翼，从唇一路向上掠向眉梢，再回到原处——满怀爱意，柔和至极。他的手抚过威尔逊的颈，抚摩他的双肩，沿背滑下，威尔逊感到黑影在被他触及处颤抖退却，自己的肌肤与骨骼渐渐归于原样。他耳边的鸣响仍在——但无非是遥远的窸窣，如同风吹过草地发出的声响。

“好些了吗？”威廉向他微笑。

“你不——”威尔逊眨眨眼，满脸迷茫，“害怕吗？”

“害怕你？”威廉轻笑一声，这声音有种奇异的安慰感，“我当然有了。”

“那为什么？”

“你说过你渴望我，我的全部，直到灵魂的至深至暗处。”威廉将威尔逊的脸捧在掌心，仿佛捧着珍贵无比的宝物，“你难道以为我不同样渴望着你吗？你难道以为，我会不可能接纳你原有的样子，像你接纳原原本本的我那样？”

威尔逊只能呆呆望向他，胸中某种难以言说之物柔和地泛起涟漪，近乎潮水。他从未想过竟会有一个人类能令自己惊讶。“我亲爱的威尔，我搞不清你到底是出人意料的勇敢，还是傻得让我难以置信。”

“别傻了， _亲爱的_ ，”威廉翻翻眼睛，以与威尔逊相像的语气调笑道，但微笑却愈加灿烂，似乐在其中。威尔逊的心 _悸动_ 着，仿若被只无形的手轻轻握住。“我只是爱着你。”

正是这一刻，如同被闪电击中心脏，令他下定决心——他意识到——他 _永远，永远_ 也不会放开威廉。

他以突如其来的力道抽出又猛地撞入，瞬间几乎将所有空气顶出威廉的肺部——口张着，形成静默的叫喊，全然无法发出任何声响。威尔逊又来了一次，但这回角度掌控得更准确，从威廉口中溢出的，则是一声饱满的呻吟，响亮且因深深的愉悦而颤抖，他包住威尔逊阴茎的身躯痉挛着，紧紧钳住，紧致，灼热而完美。

威尔逊稳稳地干着他，有力而无休止的抽插，恰如其分地满足威廉的欲望，宣告着他的主权。威廉的一切都属于他，任他使用，掠夺，占有，侵犯，亵渎，吞噬与怜爱。任他摔得粉碎再重铸如初。他的手探向威廉的一只手，将其按在床上，二人手指交缠，而威廉也用力回握，剪平的指甲在他手背上压出新月形凹痕。痛苦几乎已从他脑中消失踪迹——他全部注意力都集中于威廉向他弓起身的样子，挤压着他，因纯粹的愉悦发出呻吟，一遍又一遍重复他的名字，仿佛那是他唯一知道的东西。威尔逊能感到高潮正在体内积累，腹部深处盘绕着火焰，只更加助长他的欲望。还远远不够。永远也不可能足够。

“你属于我，”他嘶声道，手寻到威廉硬挺的性器，渗着前液，渴望他的触摸，随他毫不留情的抽插的节律套弄。威廉的双腿蝰蛇般绕住他的身躯，空着那只手紧紧攥住在他身上能够到的任何部分，指甲在他皮肤上刮擦过烙下灼烫的痕迹。

“属于我。”威廉以同等的热切低吼道，而威尔逊攫住了他的口——唇，舌与齿的残暴交融，不顾一切地试图吞噬彼此。 _属于我属于我属于我 **属于我**_ 。

威廉颤抖着先达到了高潮——一阵威尔逊于骨髓深处感受得到的颤抖——溅射在威尔逊手中与自己腹上，而威尔逊贪婪地吞下从他唇中逸出的声响。他的内部因高潮收紧痉挛，榨取着威尔逊的阴茎，仿佛他的生命依赖于此，而威尔逊从亲吻中抽离，将牙齿深深埋入威廉肩颈间的凹陷，自己也到达了顶峰，以绽出的热量将威廉填满。

两人就这样维持不动了片刻，在美妙的高潮余韵中颤栗。他们胸膛相贴，一同重重喘着粗气，逐渐恢复自己，以及对彼此的意识。威廉颤抖着，当威尔逊松开牙齿——这次带出了鲜血——轻柔地舔舐伤口。他期望能从那红色的物质中提炼出威廉的一部分生命，这样他就能将其饮尽，将威廉的存在灌注于舌上，使它永远成为自己的一部分。威廉将手指划入他的发间，他抬起头。二人凝视着对方，仅有数寸远，吸入着彼此的气息，心脏间除了由骨与血造就的肉身囚笼，没有任何间隔，暗自想道， _这一定便是真爱的感触。_

他们以一个吻将彼此的爱——与命运——封存。


	9. Chapter 9

自他们上次见面以来，杰克绝对重了有十磅往上。他怀里抱着双胞胎中的一个，妻子在身旁抱着另一个，来迎接威廉时，正是那种幸福已婚男士的完美写照。

“见你过得这么好我实在太高兴了，威尔！”杰克热情地向他问好。

“杰克，能再见到你真好。玛丽，你也是。”威廉向这对夫妇点头致意，“那这一定就是大名鼎鼎的阿比盖尔和温蒂·卡特了！”他向威廉臂弯中的那个婴儿微笑，她正张开双眼有些警惕地窥视着他。“哈啰，小家伙们。”

“她们十八个月大了。”玛丽温柔地微笑着。

“她们真的好可爱啊，玛丽。”威廉夸道，玛丽以溺爱母亲特有的骄傲而稍红了脸。

“你看？我一直反反复复告诉孩子的妈没什么可担心的，但她就是不肯听我，”杰克感叹道，“看看你！飓风一样席卷了整个州！一定要给我表演表演你那些戏法呀，我听过太多关于它们的传说了！”

“慢着点来，亲爱的！”玛丽笑道，“威廉长途旅行之后需要休息了。”

“噢，那是当然！这边来，威尔！”杰克领他走进小屋。这间小舍朴素但适意，威廉注意到各处装点着花朵，既有花园品种，也有野花——毫无疑问出自玛丽的手笔。几面墙壁上挂着他们的结婚照，夫妻与他们朋友们的合照，双胞胎的出生照，威廉惊喜地发现居然还裱着几张他在纽约表演的海报和报刊广告。

“你就住这间啦。可能有点寒酸，但希望在在停留这段时间过得舒服。”杰克打开二层的一扇门，映入眼帘的是一间简朴的卧室，备有一张舒适的床，大窗下有张书桌，一个衣橱，还有扇通向独立浴室的小门。显然是客用卧室。

“对我来说足够了，真的。我也没什么可放的行李。你知道的，轻装出行。”

“我想你是有工作在身吧。”杰克拍拍他的肩，“威尔，你变化真大！如今在美国出人头地，做着你梦寐以求的工作……我太为你自豪了，小弟。”

“谢谢你，杰克。”杰克总是无条件支持威廉和他的梦想。尽管二人间有着差异，但他是位好哥哥，威廉实在很喜欢他这点。

“好好休息。开晚饭的时候我会叫你的。”

杰克离开后，威廉着手打点行李。东西不多——有他的衣物，笔记，书籍和字典。当然，还有暗影法典，小心谨慎地藏在行李箱底部。

“永远别让这部书离开你的视线，威尔，”威尔逊说过，“它是件强有力的工具，但毕竟仍是工具。凡是拥有它，并知道如何使用的人，就能掌控全部的力量。即使我很中意你，但如果那种情况发生，我也无能为力了。”威尔逊将手抚上威廉的胸膛，坏笑着低语道：“把它紧紧抱在胸口，就像你抱住我一样，小鸽子。”威廉因这话红了脸，但他当然还是明白它的重要性。

他请求威尔逊不要在他去杰克家做客期间从书里出来——杰克不知道他的 _独特_ 喜好，威廉也从没想过要让他知道。有几次杰克对这事立场鲜明地表达了态度，知道他心爱的哥哥不可能接纳他诚然令他失落，但他也决定杰克既没必要知道，他也不需要杰克的许可——完全不关杰克的事。只要这样，他们的关系便能一直维持如初。

他推开窗，让风吹进。这里安静祥和，只有海浪轻吻岸滩的声音，全然没有城市的熙攘。杰克年轻时喜欢更加富有生机的城市，但显然婚姻与成熟能彻底改变一个人。他希望在一座平和的小镇里，在大自然间，将自己的孩子们养大，玛丽也全心全力地支持，于是此后他们便购置了这处房产，迫不及待地住了进来。

威廉将行李箱推到床下，感到旅途的奔波劳顿已经深深侵入了骨子里。枕头有点儿沙沙作响，但床单被罩都焕然一新，有大海的味道。威廉躺下，辗转片刻，便陷入浅眠——睡前最后想着的是威尔逊过得如何，他已经开始对年轻人思念的不得了了。

*****

威尔逊透过魔法之窗，望着威廉与他兄长的家庭共进晚餐，因杰克说的什么话一起哈哈大笑，回忆着他们的童年。杰克的妻子边一个个喂孩子，边津津有味地听他们交谈。幸福家庭的完美写照。

“这没用的。”威尔逊皱起眉，“我亲爱的威尔，这完全没用。”

斯基茨先生像只劣猫似的盘在他腿上，他揪起这只生物，脑中开始萌生一个绝妙的主意。他轻拍着它，低语道：

“我有正适合你的任务，朋友。”

他一抬腕，将那生物送出。屋子里的人们还全神贯注于谈话中，无人知晓，就在威廉床下，行李箱悄无声息地兀自开启，暗影从中倾泻至地面，诡秘地融于黑暗。

居住者们享用完餐点，移向客厅时，那些邪恶生物们安静地爬下了楼梯。威廉正表演着几个魔术把戏——平平无奇的那种，无需用到书——仍足够让杰克夫妇，以及那对双胞胎着迷了。无人注意到小小影子于家具间轻捷地略过，或是花朵化作不可能属于他们世界的诡异形状与色泽，气味甜腻且妖媚得令人作呕。

威尔逊望着，凶狠地露齿而笑。 **它们** 蜂拥至他周围，眼中闪动着饥饿的光芒。

“不，我们不能吃掉他们。那会让可怜的威廉伤透了心，让他对我们只剩敌意的。”他向它们解释道。它们因不满窃窃私语。

“你们当然不会明白。你们从未陷入过爱。”威尔逊满怀喜爱地轻抚投影中威廉的面庞，“我想成为他的一切，正如他是我的那样。”

威尔逊被永远彻彻底底地困在这儿。威廉是他所有的全部。但与他不同，威廉本能拥有 _一切_ 。

_这岂非太不公平了吗？_

故而不能单单让威尔逊只有他是完全合情合理的。威尔逊渴望他的 _全部_ ，他的全部，身与心，灵与肉。他想拥有威廉的全部。他想成为威廉的全部。而他也正会。

毕竟，他向来是个残忍且贪婪至极的东西。

（不，不再是人了，早在许久之前便不是了。）

*****

威廉在表演当中停了下来。他突然辨出一阵熟悉诱人的气息，与他总在威尔逊身上嗅到的一样。他瞥向四周，却不见年轻人的踪影。是幻觉吗？他可能只是想念自己的恋人了。他将注意力转回杰克和玛丽，继续为他们表演着戏法。婴儿们猝然嚎啕大哭——先是阿比盖尔，紧接着是温蒂，想尽办法也无法使她们安静下来。玛丽赔着笑，向他解释说她们一定是困了。他们决定就此结束愉快的一夜，夫妻俩安置婴儿们去睡觉。杰克说好明早带威廉去镇上逛逛。

威廉独自一人回到了房间。他慢条斯理地将钢笔和笔记备在桌上，着手策划下次演出的细节。他喜欢为不同场合作出精细周全的准备，以自己的全力呈上最为精彩的表演。

夜渐渐深了。威廉打着哈欠，伸了个懒腰。正想着该上床休息时，一双熟悉的手臂亲热地环上他的肩，爪子迅速捂住他的嘴，掩住他被吓出的惊叫。

“嘘！”威尔逊轻声说道，“你要把这小破房子里的人都吵醒了。”

“威尔逊！你怎么在这儿？”威尔逊把手从他嘴上松开时，他问道。

“怎么？一个人不能在孤单的夜晚想念他的恋人吗？”威尔逊将脸埋在威廉发间，深吸一口气，品味片刻那气息，随后带着显而易见的满意呼出。

“我可是在我哥家里。”威廉警告道。

“我知道，小鸽子。无需担心。现在每个人都睡得很熟。”接着他的声音压低了——甜蜜诱人的喉音——“ _你想我了吗？_ ”温热湿润的唇擦过威廉耳后，使他发抖，使他感到 _虚弱_ 。

“……是的。”威廉承认道，“我当然想你，我的爱。”耳畔传来的轻笑使暖意遍及他全身。威尔逊捧着他的下巴，让他稍转过头来，威廉向他靠近，二人双唇相触时发出轻柔的叹息。

威尔逊的唇总是炙热而柔软。非人般的完美无瑕。以及，他的舌头，探向威廉口中，手沿他的衣领滑下，在他胸前舒展开五指。威廉将自己的手覆在威尔逊手上，将年轻人的掌心按向自己温热的身躯。他知道威尔逊能感到血液在他皮肤下奔流，能嗅到从他体内辐射出的欲望，他吮吸着威尔逊的下唇，那些手指描摹着肋间的凹陷。

“去床上？”威尔逊低语道，尽管他早已知道答案。

“嗯。”威廉呼出一口气。暗影舔舐他的脚踝，威廉任由他的鞋袜被脱下。从椅子到床的这段距离间零零散散撒下一路衣物——但威尔逊的暗影总会收拾好的。

他们倒在床上，肢体与湿润的唇纠缠着。威廉望着暗影正装从威尔逊身上溶去时那瞳孔大张的样子，使他露出笑容。威尔逊吮吸他的皮肤，轻咬着，继以啃咬——疼痛将激荡着愉悦的火星传遍他全身上下，使他脚趾蜷曲。有种难以抗拒的陶醉，令他上瘾，知道威尔逊能让他更痛——能伤害他， _吞噬_ 他，直至骨髓——但他不会。

不，威尔逊不会这样对他做，但威廉做过梦。他对法典的理解愈深，他就愈常梦见威尔逊与暗影们——他目睹过威尔逊能用他的尖牙与利爪施出的真正伤害，将血肉如同一张薄纸般撕裂，粉碎骨骼，仿佛那不过是蛋壳，令他倒吸一口凉气。威廉被压在威尔逊身下，茫然无助，动弹不得，随着威尔逊将利爪埋入他的胸膛，他能听到肋骨碎裂的声响——最后，总会，总会是他。滚烫的血液浸湿了他的，他们的衣物，威廉不禁纳闷为什么他还活着。手指擦过湿软的两肺，他喘息着，却无法发出任何声音，也出不来气。在他身上，威尔逊带着狂喜露齿而笑，与那些深海巨兽无异——只要轻轻一口就能将人整个吞下的那种——脸上太多双眼睛，口中数不清的利齿，喉中传来无数声音，随威廉血管中血流的脉搏 _低吼着尖叫着歌唱着_ ，当手指笼住他的心脏，如同燃着的骨笼般炙热，阖在他跳动着的血肉上时，他甚至无法颤抖，随之——

随之威尔逊会俯下身吻他，正如此刻，热烈淫荡，满是深切的渴望。

“我想成为你的一切，正如你是我的那样。”威尔逊的存在如此之近，实在难以思考。恋人的双手沿他体侧抚下，在探索他身体时留下咝咝作响的痕迹，威廉颤抖地阖着眼。威尔逊向他口中，贴近他的肌肤呢喃，嗓音诱人而湿热，讲述着他最为病态的幻想，漫不经心地想象，威廉的体内会是什么样子，心脏会是何种大小，他的器官会有多么柔软，那些骨骼会是怎样的坚实纯白，威尔逊会缓慢精心地将威廉剖开，将它们置于月光下，向他展现那话语真正的含义。

“你将会无比美丽，小鸽子，比你在我身下的任何时候都更赤裸。比在任何人身下的时候。”威尔逊微笑着，长长睫下的那双眼热切而饥饿——简直是饥肠辘辘，被他温热的手挤压时，威廉猛地吸了一口气。他该尖叫着逃跑的，他着实应当；但威尔逊的双眼如此黑暗，燃着纯粹、原始而凶暴的 _欲望_ ，威廉只能无助地被吸引，有如飞蛾扑火。“我会 _溺_ 在你之中，埋在你身躯里，那才是我的归宿，深深地、无比亲近地触摸你，在那没有任何人能触及的位置。我不会停手，直到触及你赤裸脆弱的灵魂，把它捧在掌心，知道它是属于我的。只属于我。”利爪慵懒地在他胸骨上方的皮肤画着符号，与威廉的心脏如此之近，它正强而有力地唱出热切的断奏，仍被他自己的骨与肉怀抱着。

“威-威尔逊，不，”威尔逊蹭着两人的胯时，威廉断断续续地说道。他收紧了环在恋人背上的手臂，指甲陷入威尔逊腰侧柔软的肌肤，“那-那不公平。”

“呣？”威尔逊的瞳甚至散得更加硕大，不似人类，“是啊。你也想要我的灵魂，不是吗，你这个可爱又贪婪的小家伙？”威尔逊的笑容愈发灿烂，目光炯炯，两颊因发现的喜悦而泛红。他臂上的暗影蔓延得更广，一路爬上他的颈项，威尔逊的脸变了形态，属于人类的外表稍稍滑落，他的本性闪动了一瞬，“呣，如果是你，可以——”威尔逊的声音转低，直到无法辨识。他凝视着威廉，随着外貌变回以往那张俊俏的脸，神情也缓和下来。他几乎看似伤感。威廉向他靠近，在他唇上落下一吻。“可以为你做任何事，我的爱。任何事。”

“这可不是什么你该轻易许诺的东西，我亲爱的威尔。”

“我只是不想见你这么伤心。”

“伤心？”威尔逊眨了眨眼，满是疑惑，随后邪笑又回到他的脸上，“不，你让我很开心，小鸽子。你总能说出最甜美的话。”

“并不是空泛的甜言蜜语。”他温柔地托着威尔逊的后颈，“我想和你在一起，威尔逊，我是认真的。”

“从此永远幸福快乐地生活在一起？”威尔逊干笑道，“像童话故事里那样？”

“嗯，毕竟你是从一本魔法书里出来的神秘存在啊。”威廉好心提醒道，“这还不够童话吗？”

威尔逊哈哈大笑，嗓音中却并没含着欣喜：“如果这是童话，那我就会是怪物，小鸽子。”不见了以往玩世不恭的油滑腔调，只有冷漠且带着报复性的苦涩，“而怪物是无法从此以后幸福快乐地生活的。怪物是无法永远与它们的爱人在一起的。”他嘴角扬起一道冷笑，“要不了多久，穿着闪闪发光铠甲的骑士就会前来，夺走怪物唯一拥有的宝物，它会恰如其分地死去，最终被正义屠戮。但 _我_ ，”威尔逊咬牙切齿地说道，“我甚至没法 _死掉_ 。就连这我都得不到。”

威廉想伸出手，安抚他的恋人，威尔逊却回避了他的触碰。他在威廉脸上看到的神情令某种东西从他面庞上掠过——像是光的错觉，你转身时从视野边缘消失的阴影。他蓦地捂住自己的面颊，完全不让威廉看见。

“威尔逊？”

当威尔逊将手放下时，好像再度佩上了一张毫无生气的面具，精巧无误地吻合他的面孔。让威廉全身发寒。

“这也太荒谬了，彻底是在胡说八道。”威尔逊有些羞赧地微笑道，“我不知突然着了什么道了。”

“你还好吗？”威廉关切地问。

“怎么会不好呢？”威尔逊将头侧向一边，“如果我没记错的话，我们是正要做什么事，对吧？”

威廉不确定是什么打动了自己。也许是威尔逊先前看起来如何惊人地 _有如人类_ ——愤怒，悲伤，绝望，孤独，在怒火中颤栗；也许是因为那些话语中满溢着何等痛苦与原始的恨意。他胸口发痛。他只想让威尔逊好些，让那些全部消失不见。他将威尔逊拉近，抱在胸前，只是抱着他，脸埋在对方发间。“我永远不会离开你，威尔逊。我保证。”

“因为你爱我？”

“因为我爱你。”

一时间，威尔逊什么也没有说，接着，他将自己的双臂环上威廉，在他胸口埋得更深，“你当然不会离开我，威尔。我知道你不会的。”

_我会让你永远也做不到。_


	10. Chapter 10

杰克看起来几乎一夜没睡，玛丽也是一样。他们说，孩子们整晚哭闹个不停，玛丽担心她们可能是生病了。威廉提议让玛丽和杰克带孩子们去医院，而他可以自己去镇上走走。杰克向他保证没什么可担心的——他们雇了个日间保姆，因此即使他们不在，玛丽和孩子们也会好好的。

镇里可看的并不多——与威廉迄今为止造访过的那些没有太多不同。这次出行令他愉快完全是由于杰克相当兴高采烈。他向威廉介绍他最喜欢的地点，一些观光处，自豪地向他所有的朋友、同事和熟人们介绍他天赋异禀的弟弟——到头来他们一起去喝了些酒，晚些时候才在愉快的微醺中回家用晚餐。玛丽训了他们两个几句，开始似乎不过是温和打趣的提醒，但不知怎地就突然演变成了一场吵架。威廉介入并试图缓和情形后，夫妻两人才停了下来。一同在紧绷的沉默中用过晚饭后，他们坐在客厅中，玛丽向杰克道歉：

“亲爱的，我不知道自己突然这是怎么了。我今天状态不好，可能是照顾孩子们让我太焦虑了。”玛丽握着杰克的手，疲惫地叹了口气。

“也是我不对，我不该发脾气的。可能我比自己以为的醉得更厉害。”杰克说道，温柔地抚着她的肩，“你要我们明天去镇上找医生吗？还是让我把医生叫来这里？”

威廉悄悄溜回了自己的房间——他感到自己在他们的温馨一刻里只是碍事。他桌上有瓶鲜花，无疑是玛丽在他出门时放上的，还有个整整齐齐的包裹，里面装着些小饼干。她实在很贴心，让威廉不禁微笑。

他决定冲个澡，洗掉还残留在身上的泥土与食物酒水的气味。结束后，他小心翼翼地下了楼，说是要走走，其实只是想看看夫妇俩有没有和好。两人不在客厅，房子里安安静静的，于是威廉猜测他们已经结束了谈话，回到卧室和双胞胎一起去了。

他留了张便笺，告诉他们自己去海边了，万一杰克或玛丽找起他的话。经过如此喧嚣的一天，终于能有些安静的独处时刻。赤脚下，细沙和卵石凉爽宜人。月光泛在黑暗的大海上，使他想起威尔逊的眼睛，深不见底，其中潜藏着本能的情感，有如威廉在书籍和童话中读到过的那些恶兽。威廉思考到底是什么让威尔逊这么吸引自己。即使理解年轻人有多么危险，威廉也知道他无法抽身——他不想。不会再有谁能够接纳他，能爱他，渴望他，像威尔逊那样。威廉无法否认威尔逊饥肠辘辘看向他时的样子，满怀喜爱，有如捕食者——他感到那道凝视蔓遍全身上下——吸引着他整个存在的每根神经。

这不正常——他们的关系，他们的爱——可话说回来，威廉什么时候正常过？他戴上面具，伪装自己和别人别无二致，这样他就能被喜欢，被爱，但在内心深处，他知道，一旦他们明白自己究竟是什么，就会离开他。

“ _让我看清你，你的全部，舍去一切克制或虚饰。因为你是美丽的，直至你灵魂的至深至暗处——这个世界永远无法理解，无法接纳。但我可以。_ ”

只有威尔逊不会离开他。只要威廉还有那本书，他就不会。意识到这点让威廉感到无比适意。

他不会让威尔逊离开自己，即使威尔逊想要。正如他属于对方一样，威尔逊是 _他的_ 。如果威尔逊想要他的灵魂，威廉会将其盛在银盘上献给他，如果他也能得到威尔逊的灵魂作为交换。他们对彼此的感情中可没有什么可爱纯粹天真无邪的东西——威廉不再那么天真了，而威尔逊打一开始就从未有过。他十分清楚自己在威尔逊眼中看到了什么——一个彻彻底底的疯子才会有的，扭曲的欲望与爱。他毫不怀疑威尔逊口中道出的每个字都是真的，他确实渴望威廉的一切——他的全部，身与心，灵与肉——以天灾般的热烈。无可阻挡。摧枯拉朽。至高无上。那会使他颤抖，而充盈他血管的并非恐惧。也许他失去理智了，如果这种想法对他来说如此诱人的话。威尔逊一定是把他逼疯了。他总在将威廉逼疯，用那邪恶的微笑，诱惑的语调，扣人心弦的抚触——

威廉呻吟一声，站了起来。不知怎地他总会一路想到这儿来——威尔逊在他手中的触感，在他舌上的味道，他灼热的温度，他甜美的气息……像是他将自己的存在灌注进了威廉的思想与心智，让威廉求之若渴，让他不住地渴望。

威尔逊，相当正面意义上地，把他逼疯了。因为威廉一定是疯了，才会想要他永远， _永远_ 也不要停下——

*****

杰克难以入眠，打算去厨房喝杯热饮。他们艰难地哄双胞胎入睡后，玛丽终于打起了瞌睡——婴儿们似乎心情很差，尽管他们搞不懂为什么——于是他尽可能小心翼翼地从床上起来，不忍吵醒她。他正要开门时，听到前门打开又合上的声音，接着毫无疑问是有人四下走动的声响。他探出头，碰巧看到威廉正在黯淡的灯光下静静穿过厅堂，走向楼梯。他一定是出门散了趟步。

接着，杰克一定是相当累了，因为有一瞬间，他发誓自己看到有道蛇形的影子跟在威廉背后——什么 _非人_ 之物的影子。但只杰克眨眨眼的工夫，它就消失无踪了。他站了一会，无事发生，不禁开始嘲笑自己有多荒唐。一定是光影的错觉——毕竟这里很暗。

他到厨房给自己热了杯牛奶。屋内寂静无声，空气中洋溢着花朵甜蜜的芳香，几乎让人有些受不了，哪怕大开的窗子也不足以散尽这味道。杰克不禁纳闷这次玛丽在花瓶里放了哪种花。可能是她在屋子附近找到的什么野生的当地植物吧。

他很快就把这念头抛在脑后，因为他听到卧室里传来哭声——孩子们一定是饿醒了。他匆忙将杯子放在水槽里，回房间去尽一位辛勤父亲的职责了。

*****

在杰克和玛丽家做客的最后一天，没什么可做的——杰克去工作了，威廉和玛丽一起留在家里，见到了他们的保姆，而那保姆问了他一大堆有关他个人生活的十分刨根究底的问题，提出要将自己未婚的女儿介绍给他——而他彬彬有礼地拒绝了，逃到小花园里直到午饭才回来。他和玛丽用过下午茶后，去海边游了趟泳。

杰克回家后，他们用了晚餐。玛丽说她没什么胃口，抱歉提前离桌，因为她有些头痛。杰克和威廉多谈了一小会，接着杰克建议他们也该休息了——明天他们需要起早，杰克才能把威廉准点送到车站。

威廉回到房间，冲了个澡，开始收拾行李。将物品摆进行李箱里时，法典突然轻轻跳动——沉重的声响把他吓了一跳——一下，两下，随后暗影开始溢出书页。威廉退后一步，但影子只是化身成了闷闷不乐的威尔逊。

“你不该在这！”威廉有点慌了，“我还在我哥家里！”

“我想在哪就在哪！我已经等得够久了！”

“威尔逊，拜托！”

“不！”威尔逊低吼道，“你可闭嘴吧，威尔！闭嘴！”

威廉还没来得及再开口，威尔逊就欺身向他，二人一同跌在地上。威廉试着挣扎，但威尔逊用四肢缠上他，施加的力道大到足以将威廉肺里的空气挤出来。威尔逊将脸埋在对方颈间，蹭到耳下，用力深吸了一口气，呻吟出声，心满意足。

“你闻起来太棒了。实在过了太久……”

“威尔逊，”威廉艰难地喘息着，“我喘不过气来了！”

“噢。”威尔逊稍稍放松了约束，这次轮到威廉安心地呼出一口气了。威尔逊轻笑着在他颈上落下一吻，舌头轻快地掠过，品尝威廉肌肤的味道。接着，他将牙齿合上那点，开始吮吸啃咬，威廉推了推他——不足以用力到阻止他，但是让他停手的信号。威尔逊恼火地叹了口气，从他颈上起来，转而将脸埋进威廉的胸膛。

“怎么了？”威廉喃喃道，宽大的手掌上下轻抚威尔逊的背，安慰着他。威尔逊渐渐在他怀中化开，终于松下了紧缠不放的四肢。他仰起头，亲吻威廉的唇。

“我想你了，就这样。”

“才过了两天。”

“没错，对你来说。时间在这儿流动得不同。”

“噢，”威廉想起自己拜访威尔逊的世界时，时间飞逝的速度快得出奇。威廉的一天肯定对威尔逊而言要长得多。“对不起。有那么久了吗？”

“我不喜欢和你分开。”威尔逊呢喃着，脸仍埋在威廉胸口。“会让我很不安。”他当然不会告诉威廉，当他看到那个老巫婆竟想给她女儿和 _他的_ 威廉做媒时，是怎样一番勃然大怒。他的小鸽子无需知道那个可恶的妖婆即将遭遇一场不幸的意外滑倒。威尔逊只后悔自己不能当场撕掉她的舌头，拆下她的四肢，因为她竟敢觊觎 _他的_ 所有物。

“我也不喜欢和你分开。别担心，我们明早就要走了。你看，我都在收拾行李了。”威廉拍拍他的头，“刚刚还在，直到你突然从书里跳出来缠在我身上。”

威尔逊撅起嘴——太过可爱，威廉忍不住吻了他。威尔逊回吻了他，他的舌头很快便侵入威廉的嘴，渴望着更多。他的手贪婪地拽住威廉的衣物。两人的身躯紧紧相贴，但对威尔逊来说就连这还仍不够。他需要更多。他想要更多。

“威尔逊！”威尔逊开始解他衬衫纽扣时，威廉气喘吁吁地说道，“我们不能——我得——”

“收拾行李。我知道。我会让暗影搞定的。”威尔逊向威廉口间喃喃道，接着轻咬对方的下巴。有一点点胡茬。“你该刮胡子了。”

“什么？”

“蓄须不适合你。”威尔逊低语道，嘴唇在威廉颌下的皮肤懒懒划过一道湿线，来到颈部，在他的喉结上落下一吻。威廉一动不动地躺着，纠结于渴望与被发现的恐惧间。威尔逊只是继续着探索，用舌尖研究威廉的锁骨。“不用这么紧张。我会在他们睡醒前就离开。”

“……好吧。”威廉服输了——到头来他总会。他们两人都很清楚他对威尔逊的魅力毫无抵抗力。“但不许在领口以上留下痕迹。”

“真可惜。”现在威廉的颈项干干净净——他确保所有旧的吻痕与淤青消退后才去拜访他的哥哥，禁止威尔逊留下新的痕迹。威尔逊迫不及待地想再让牙齿陷进他。“你带着我的标记明明看起来那么棒，但我们不能让你可敬的哥哥怀疑他亲爱的小弟在被单下都做了什么 _放荡_ 的事，呣？”

“威尔逊，我是认真的。”威廉的声音有些僵硬。

“领口以上不留痕迹，我保证。我知道这对你来说很重要。”

威廉有一会儿看起来有点内疚，叹了口气，将威尔逊拉下吻了他的唇。“我也希望我们能自由些，而不是这样遮遮掩掩的，但杰克……我无论如何不能让他知道我们的事。只是——”

“无聊的人类和他们无聊的固步自封，我懂的。”威尔逊翻了个白眼。

“而且，我可不知道要怎么告诉他，我的绅士朋友其实是从一本魔法书里跳出来的魔法生物。”威廉打趣道，想缓和气氛。“这个话题对家庭晚餐而言太过头了。”

“你真会开玩笑。”威尔逊微笑着看向他，好像觉得很有趣。“在我看来，看着我把你吃干抹净 _才是_ 对家庭晚餐而言太过头。”这番话让威廉从微微脸红直到因羞愧而冒了烟。威尔逊笑出了声。

“抱歉扫了你的兴，但我可不该在那种场合的菜单上。”威廉企图回嘴。

“不该吗？”威尔逊看向他的样子好像是想用眼睛把威廉整个吞掉。他凑上前，温热的吐息触及威廉的脸，眼睑半阖，喃喃道：“你还没感谢我不在你身上留下标记。”

“噢。”威廉‘雄辩’地答道。威尔逊距他如此之近，威廉能闻到他——那股奇异，甜美而动人的气息。他的声音几乎被自己的心跳淹没。

“哦，确实。”那道闲适的，自鸣得意的坏笑又回到了威尔逊脸上。威尔逊的手在威廉胸膛上伸展开，恰在他有如鹿撞的心脏上，让他咽了口口水，一股热流涌向他的下腹。“那家庭晚餐的菜单上该有些什么呢？”

*****

杰克猛然惊醒，一骨碌坐起身，差点跌倒。他茫然四顾，却只发现自己还在卧室里，玛丽在他身侧均匀地呼吸着。双胞胎们在婴儿床里睡得正香。第一缕熹微的晨光慵懒地点亮了房间。杰克试图平复自己不稳的呼吸。只是个噩梦罢了。

他小心翼翼地下了床，不想吵醒家人们。他不想再睡，打算去厨房做早饭。玛丽和威廉醒来时会相当惊喜的。

他去橱柜检查食物储备时，感觉自己好像在视野边缘看到了什么东西，以为有谁起床了，他转过身，但四下无人。他卧室的门还闭着。

“威尔，是你吗？”

没有回应。

杰克感到有些不自在，走向客厅。空无一人。威廉的鞋子还好好摆在门口的鞋架上。是他出现了幻觉吗？

突然有什么东西掉在杰克身后，把他吓了一跳。他猛地转过身，发现双胞胎的拨浪鼓滚落在地上，应该是从昨晚放着的桌子上掉下来的。杰克环视四周，但一个人影也没瞧见，怀疑威廉会不会是藏在哪里和他开玩笑。他捡起玩具，把它放回桌上。

他检查了客厅，但一无所获。现在杰克当真觉得自己是太累，因为噩梦产生了幻觉。他摇摇头，决定回到厨房继续做早餐。

当他踏进厅堂，听到楼梯处传来一连串轻悄的咚咚声。他仰头查看，发现一个红色皮球从台阶上一级一级慢慢滚落。无疑是孩子们的，但怎么会在这里？杰克抬起头，几乎因震惊跌倒。楼梯顶上站着一个生物——影子般半透明的黑色，蛇样身形，张着长有尖牙的大口。正是他昨晚看到跟在威廉身后的东西！杰克眨眨眼的工夫，它就消失不见了。他警惕地看向阶梯，以极度的小心谨慎，走了上去。

杰克爬到楼梯顶，只见那生物徘徊在厅堂的尽头。它只是站在那，盯着他，一动不动，但杰克不会这么轻易放松警惕。它突然以闪电般的速度爬过地面，逃进了威廉卧室门下的窄小空隙。杰克深吸一口气，缓步向前，静静走向威廉的房间。他不知道发生了什么，但威廉在那里，而他可能会因为这个……天知道什么怪物面临危险。杰克不能允许这种事发生。

有如恐怖电影里的诡异巧合，随着杰克接近，门悄无声息地开了一道小缝，露出一线房间里的景象。杰克小心翼翼地看了一眼。

威廉好像已经醒了一会，正在着装。“威尔逊，”他说道，“能麻烦你把背心递给我吗？”

威尔逊？

“给。”一个杰克从未听到过的陌生声音应道。

威廉向某人伸出手，但由于视野受限，杰克看不清那人。“谢谢你，亲爱的。”

杰克的血发凉。他情不自禁地把们拉开一点点。

“你的领结。”一个纤细但毫无疑问是男人的身形，年轻，苍白，刺刺的黑发。他将红色的布料围在威廉颈上，娴熟地打成一个领结的形状，好像已经这样做过几百次似的。“我讨厌非得这么早走。”

“对不起，但你也知道我哥。”威廉叹了口气，“好吧，你倒是不知道，因为我没法让你们两个见面，但我知道他。他永远也不可能接纳我们。”

“我不在乎。”那个年轻人——威尔逊——冷笑一声。“我只在乎你，小鸽子。”他扯了一下布料，将其紧成一个匀称的蝴蝶结。“好啦。你看起来简直光彩照人啊。”他理了理威廉的领子，手抚上威廉的胸口。他们互相凝视片刻后——两人间悬着某种亲密而热切的张力——威廉温柔地微笑，捧着年轻人的脸。威尔逊踮起脚尖，而威廉俯下身，两人双唇相触，印下一个甜蜜而热烈的吻。

门砰的一声打开，威廉惊了一跳，只见杰克面红气喘地站在门口。威廉愣愣看着他，一动不动，好像被车灯吓呆的鹿。杰克咬牙切齿地说道：

“威廉， _这他妈是怎么回事_ ？”


End file.
